Tale of Two Hollows
by oprime007
Summary: The world was simple for Kyou and Kenjiro. The only majorly stressful thing in their lives was being high school seniors and the occasional pop quiz. Well that all changes when the two friends wake up in a world that isn't theirs. After all life would tend to get exciting when you become a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own Bleach it is property of Tite Kubo I only own the Original Characters

 **Ch 1: A New World**

It was eternal night, the baleful light of the moon the only illumination to pierce the otherwise pitch black sky. The light of that pale moon illuminated against a seemingly endless expanse of bleached white sand. Every so often the skeletal fingers of petrified trees would poke out of the sand and a few lonely islands of stone would sprout from the otherwise endless expanse of sand. Alone in the light of the moon a creature stood sentinel atop one of the large rock formations.

The creature was wolf like in appearance with bright piercing red eyes and covered in a thick coat of matted dark grey fur. The creatures head was seemingly made of bone that mimicked the shape of a long wolfish snout. Stranger still, in the center of its chest was a medium sized hole, as if it's heart had been ripped out. As its gaze swept across the endless desert it's sharp eyes seemingly spotted something. As it squinted its eyes it saw two humanoid figures stumbling across the sand a great distance away. With a low hungry growl the creature began to slowly descend from its high perch down to the ground below.

As its clawed feet touched the ground it began to bound across the sand at break neck speed towards the two figures with a ravenous look in its eyes. As the creature closed in on the figures it slowed down and brought itself low to the ground and creeped quietly along until it was behind a small rock sticking out of the sand near the strange figures and studied their features.

The one closest to it appeared male, tall, moderately built with fair skin, neck length curly dark brown hair, and hazel brown eyes covered by black half rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and slightly baggy jeans and a small crucifix hanging from his neck.

The second figure was a head shorter than the previous one, with a slightly lighter skin color than the first but with close cut light brown hair and deep brown eyes. This one was also male but, leaner than the other one with slightly pronounced check bones and a childlike demeanor. The shorter one was dressed in a green short sleeved shirt and shorts with a cyan colored hoodie over its shirt. Both figures also had what appeared to be a broken chain attached to their chest.

As the creature watched, the figures began to consult with one another. "Where the heck are we man? I've never seen this place before?" Said the taller figure in a slight panic. The figures voice was masculine and moderately toned and gave an air of intelligence.

"I don't know where we are man, but I don't like this place one bit!" Responded the shorter figure looking around their surroundings worriedly. This figures voice was slightly higher pitched than the other one though still masculine. "How the heck did we get to a desert? The last thing I remember is walking home from school and suddenly some creepy looking creature of some kind came out of nowhere and attacked us!" Exclaimed the shorter figure.

"What the Hell! Why is there a chain coming out of my chest!" shouted the taller figure suddenly. With another strangled cry the shorter one noticed the chain coming out of his own chest. The shorter figure then slowly began to move his hands towards the chain coming out of his chest. With a sudden jerk the taller one grabbed the shorter one's hands and kept them from touching the chain. "We don't know what those are but I'm pretty sure they aren't to be messed with" he said to his companion with a serious look his eyes.

Taking his friends advice, the shorter one moved his hand away from the chain. "Fine Kenjiro, I won't mess with the chain. Though we still don't know where we are." The shorter one said as it addressed its friend. The taller figure now revealed to be named Kenjiro looked off into the distance and the empty expanse of white sand and dark sky in all directions. As he scans the area his eyes fell upon the lone rock behind which the wolf like creature was hiding.

The creature tensed up as it saw Kenjiro looking at its hiding spot. Believing it's hiding spot had been compromised it quickly leaped from the shadows behind the rock and into plane-sight with a low intimidating growl. Startled by the creature's sudden appearance Kenjiro exclaimed "Holy mother of God! What the hell is that thing Kyou!".

As the creature, slowly and methodically prowled its way towards them the two friends began to back away as quickly as it advanced. The two figures stared at the wolf like creature with pure terror in their eyes.

Suddenly the wolf like creature pounced with unimaginable speed towards the pair. In a whirl of hair and claws the creature collided into the shorter figure revealed to be named Kyou. Pining the young man down to the ground with its clawed front feet. The hairy beast opened its mouth wide, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs and made ready to sink them into its latest meal.

The creature never got the chance. Just when its teeth were about to sink into Kyou's flesh an enraged Kenjiro slammed his shoulder into the creature's side knocking the monster off balance, causing it to stumble away with a high-pitched yelp of surprise. Kyou wasted no time in scrambling to his feet the moment the creatures clawed feet left his body. With his hoodie in taters and with many cuts and bruises from the initial confrontation Kyou stood next to his friend breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Kenjiro asked his friend worriedly looking at the tattered remnants of his hoodie and a small trickle of blood from his back.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Kyou as he wipes some blood from his cheek and flicked it to the sand. "I just really want to beat that hairy mutt senseless!" Panted Kyou angrily. The creature still reeling from Kenjiro's surprise attack was beginning to regain its bearings and was obviously quite angry.

As the beast turned towards the pair once more a voice as rough as sandpaper broke the windblown silence "You two must be the most annoying prey I've ever hunted". The faces of the two friends contorted in horror as they realized the voice had come from the wolf like beast now stalking around them.

"What are you? What is this place? Why are we here?" Shouted Kenjiro.

The beast cackled evilly at the apparent distress in the young man's voice. "Since you've survived this long against me and put up a fight compared to all the other weakling humans I've killed, I'll answer your questions, but only because telling you will make your horrified reaction when I eat you all the sweeter." The beast said evilly liking its lips hungrily.

"I am what is called a Hollow. An evil spirit of a human. We Hollows must continue to eat other souls to become stronger and to continue our evolution. The place you are currently in is called Hueco Mundo, where we Hollows live, hunt, and die. As for your last question, your only reason for being here as far as I'm concerned is to be my lunch!". As it finished speaking the monstrous beast let out a howl of blood lust as it barreled towards the fearful friends.

Any way

I will

 **see**

 **You**

In the next Ch.

 **BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. Too Become a Monster**

 **2 hours earlier, Karakura High school**

As the end of school bell rang the light of the afternoon sun gleamed through the windows of one of the many high school classrooms. Kenjiro and Kyou were preparing to depart as their class mates filled out of the classroom talking and chattering about the day's event.

As the pair finished gathering their belongings they themselves filled out of the classroom and joined the bustling crowd heading for the doorway. As they wound their way through the crowd the pair noticed a group of visiting sixth graders moving through the hall towards their bus. Out of the group of Sixth graders a few stuck out to Kenjiro and Kyou.

The first was a huge muscular boy with short brown hair covering his eyes and dark tanned skin. The student walking along next to him was also an anomaly as he had bright orange hair and the body language of someone who didn't have a care in the world for how anyone saw him. Kenjiro knew this boy's name as he was slightly infamous having beaten several bully's senseless on several occasions, the boy's name was Ichigo Kurasaki.

As Kenjiro watched Ichigo and his friend pass, Kyou lightly punched Kenjiro in the shoulder as he had slowed down. Nodding to each other the friends finally managed to weave their way through the crowds of students out into the front yard and towards the street. Turning left after they past the school gate they headed down the street in the direction of their neighborhood.

"I'm so glad it's Friday man!" Said Kyou stretching his arms behind his head as he gave a long and drawn out yawn.

"Yeah, this week was a mess, what with Exams coming up and all the homework the professors have been throwing our way. I'm honestly surprised we survived the week!" Replied Kenjiro with an exasperated sigh of relief.

Finally, after walking for a good ten minutes the pair saw the tops of their houses as they crested a small hill with a flight of stairs leading down into the neighborhood. As they walked down the flight of stairs leading down to the neighborhood they both felt a sudden unexplainable chill in the air. The friends stopped halfway down the small flight of stairs, looking around for the source of the sudden chill. As the boys looked around the top step of the staircase was suddenly crushed under an unseen force. Horrified the boys began to back away as the same unseen force crushed stair after stair as if a large heavy creature was advancing on them. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the unseen force seemed to disappear.

Suddenly, an electrical cable was seemingly ripped from its poll, raining sparks down on the pavement. As the Sparks fell they temporarily scattered along the outline of a large bestial figure.

The creature was at least twenty feet tall with short stocky legs and gorilla like arms. As it advanced closer the outline of the creature became sharper and sharper until the beast looked as if it was covered in a blurry membrane. The boys turned to flee as the creature raised a large muscular hand to strike at the boys. Too slow, Kenjiro wasn't able to get out of the way in time.

With a strangled yelp of pain the young high school senior was sent flying, rolling several times after hitting the ground. Kyou gasped as he saw his friend lying motionless in a crumpled heap several yards away. On impulse he tried to get to his friend when the nearly invisible creature grabbed him with surprising speed. As it lifted the boy up to its face whatever force that had kept its form hidden from his sight faded completely reveling a horrific sight.

The monster was ape like in appearance, muscular, with bristly short dark green fur and sharp golden eyes. It had a large hole in the dead center of its chest with long curling black markings along its limbs. The most terrifying aspect of the creature however, was a large white and dark green mask where it's face should have been. The mask was skull like, with long curled stripes of dark green curling around the masks cheeks.

As it brought Kyou up to eye level it gave an evil leer as it raised its hand above its head and brought it crashing down slamming Kyou into the ground at its feet with such force that the concrete cracked.

Kyou coughed up a spurt of blood as he collided with the ground, many of his bones surly cracked. As he gazed feebly towards Kenjiro's motionless form the monster standing over him began to laugh maniacally in a deep demonic voice. As the laugh continued Kyou's eyesight began to become hazier.

"Damn it! We can't die like this!" He thought with a grimace of pain. The last thing Kyou saw was being dragged away from what looked like his own body before darkness consumed his consciousness.

 **Hueco Mundo, Present**

The wolf Hollow bounded with astonishing speed towards the pair of friends, cackling as it charged. Kenjiro and Kyou dived to either side as the Hollow slid past tripping over its momentum and momentarily stumbling on the loose sandy ground. Kenjiro and Kyou stood in defensive stances ready to dodge away from other attacks. Enraged by being constantly evaded the creature let out a high-pitched ear splitting howl.

The friends clutched their ears and grimaced in discomfort as the howl staved through their ears. Taking its chance while its prey was incapacitated, the hollow pounced on Kenjiro and with one mighty jerk accidentally ripped off the chain attached to his chest. Time seemed to slow as the wolfs eyes grew wide as it realized the mistake it had just made.

As the chain came free a hole replaced it going completely through Kenjiro's body. A second passed until suddenly large quantities of white plastic like material began to pour from Kenjiro's eyes and mouth. The bewildered hollow backpedaled off Kenjiro as the boy started to convulse and spasm as his entire body consumed by the strange substance.

To the creature and Kyou's horror Kenjiro's body began to stretch and deform and become increasingly bestial. Soon the young man's body had elongated to almost three times his original length and widened considerably. The spasms and convulsions soon subsided, the substance now resembling a cocoon.

Something long and sharp soon began to poke and prod at the inside of the cocoon as if trying to escape. With a wet ripping noise a long black claw ripped its way through the cocoon from the inside, soon followed by three more in quick succession. As the clawed appendage ripped its way out, the cocoon split along the holes created by the claws.

As the cocoon fell away a horrific sight was revealed. What was once a tall young teenage boy was now unrecognizable as even once being human. The creature was reptilian if only in the basic design of its skeletal structure. Fair pinkish white skin had been replaced by white and black flecked diamond shaped scales. It had four long and spindly limbs each with five curved wicked looking claws. Behind it stretched a long muscular whip like tail that swayed almost constantly. Its head was long and reptilian, with harsh piercing red eyes filled with primal hunger. The creatures spine was slightly raised where it's shoulder blades met and then began to gently slope downwards till the base of its tail. Along the creatures spine ran a ridge of bristled hair that swayed from side to side at the slightest movement. Kyou looked terrified and confused at the monster that had not moments ago been his best friend.

The Hollow that was once Kenjiro rose onto its back legs and let out an earsplitting shriek that caused the very air to shake. As the newly hollowfied Kenjiro finished his roar, it turned its gaze towards the wolf hollow. With a low elongated roar the hollowfied Kenjiro charged with blinding speed. The Wolf not wanting to give up a potential meal charged as well.

Any way

I will

 **See**

 **YOU**

In the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I do **NOT** own Bleach, it is the creation of **Tite Kubo** , I only own the OC's

 **Ch 3:** **And Then There Were Two**

The sounds of claws clashing and jaws snapping could be heard for miles as the two Hollows fought. Kyou hid behind a large rock as he watched his now Hollowfied friend fight furiously against the Wolf Hollow. As he watched Kenjiro began to gain the upper hand in the fight. With a horizontal slash of his long saber like claws Kenjiro slashed the Wolf Hollow across the snout of its mask opening a long jagged wound. Blood splattered the white sand as the Wolf Hollow quickly retreated away from Kenjiro's swinging claws.

The Wolf Hollow now wary of its opponent began to look for an opening. With a berserk howl Kenjiro launched himself claws first towards the Wolf Hollow. As Kenjiro's claws reached out towards the Wolf it suddenly disappeared with a load crack noise. The wolf like Hollow reappeared with the same load crack noise farther away.

"I take back my last statement. You're not just the most annoying prey, but the most painful!" The Hollow said irritably sliding a long tongue over the gash on his snout. Using the strange technique again he appeared behind Kenjiro and slashed him across his side.

Dark crimson blood stained the ground as the Hollowfied Kenjiro Howled in pain. Kyou trembled behind his hiding spot, he couldn't bare the sound of his close friend in pain. As he sat there trembling in anger at his own powerlessness he watched Kenjiro be slashed and torn by the enemy's claws repeatedly. As his anger and hatred for his helplessness grew stronger Kyou didn't notice the chain in the middle of his chest begin to split from his chest.

Kenjiro laid on the ground in a crumpled heap of Scales and bloodied limbs as the Wolf Hollow advanced, ready to finish him off. Suddenly, a flash of energy came from the side momentarily causing the Wolf to flinch. As the Wolf turned his gaze towards his left a blur flashed past him and a gash appeared on his chest spurting blood. Stumbling back in utter astonishment the wolf turned round, its eyes falling on a new combatant.

A large fox like creature stood several feet away with blood dripping from its claws. The creature had bright amber colored eyes, light grey leathery skin, and a mane of crimson fur around its neck and along its spine. The creatures mask was like a fox with a curved line of deep violet along each cheek and down its snout above its nose. "Stay...away...from...my...FRIEND!" Growled the creature in a rasping voice.

The Wolf only growled back as the long gash on its side stung. "Well, I really bit off more than I could chew on this one, didn't I?" Said the wolf with an irritated grown.

The two Hollows launched towards each other and latched onto each other slashing and biting at each other. Both Hollows trying to get a hold onto the other one's neck for a killing blow. With a powerful swipe of its paw the Wolf knocked Kyou onto his side. Leaping onto the downed fox, the Wolf bared its teeth down towards Kyou's neck as the fox tried desperately to push the larger wolf away.

Suddenly the Wolf jerked its head upwards and howled in pain. Kenjiro, not out of the fight yet had used the last of his strength to clamp his powerful crocodile like jaws onto one of the Wolfs back legs. With the weight of the wolf momentarily removed from him Kyou launched himself upwards, sinking his fangs to the hilt into the Wolf Hollows throat. The Wolf struggled weakly against its two assailants as its life gushed from the wound in its leg and throat.

The doomed creature's struggles became weaker and weaker until it finally lay still and unmoving on the bloodstained sand. Releasing their hold on the now lifeless corpse the two newly Hollowfied teens turned their eyes towards each other.

A silent message seemed to pass between them in that instant, both soon took their place on either side of the dead wolf and began to feast on it. As they ate, power flowed into them from the meal slowly healing their wounds. In mere moments, the Wolfs corpse had been completely consumed and the two Hollowfied teens wandered off into the desert in search of more sustenance to quench their now seemingly eternal hunger.

As the two Hollows wandered off, a lithe female shape appeared out of thin air standing near the bloodstained sand. She was tall and slender with a moderately sized chest covered in blue shark like skin. She had a large fin extending from the back of her head that ended in a fish like tail down he back and behind her. Her mask covered the lower half of her face like a toothed ski mask. She had short wild blonde hair, aqua marine eyes with long eye lashes and tanned olive skin. Her most striking feature was the long fin shaped blade protruding from her right elbow were her lower arm should have been. As she gazed towards the two Hollows she narrowed her eyes. "I'll have to watch those two very carefully, they seem powerful." She thought to herself as she disappeared with a loud crack noise.

Two pairs of clawed paws and hooves sprinted across the white sand kicking up dust as they went. Kyou was in hot pursuit of a large Minotaur like Hollow. The Hollow had several large claw and bite marks bleeding profusely leaving a trail of blood in its wake. As it ran frantically away from the gold and red fox it never noticed the sand in front of it start to shift.

Suddenly, with an explosion of sand and dust the reptilian form of Kenjiro burst from the sand all saber shaped claws and teeth. The Minotaur realized too late that it had been led into a trap as Kenjiro's long crocodile like jaws bite down into the soft flesh of its neck. Kenjiro's weight and momentum knocked the Minotaur onto its back as it tried weakly to push the reptile off. With a quick twist of his jaws Kenjiro snapped the Minotaur's neck with a hash squelching noise. Kenjiro slid backwards off the dead corpse allowing Kyou room to eat while he himself ripped off a large chunk of flesh from the still warm corpse.

The two creatures had developed this strategy not long after they started traveling the sands together. They didn't understand why, but they both had a strange affinity for each other, as if they had known each other for a long time. It was this strange affinity for one another that kept them from killing and devouring the other. Neither of them could remember that they had only a few months ago, been regular humans.

In fact, neither of them could even remember their own names or even what a name was. The only thing they could think of was to satisfy their never-ending hunger. After every meal, they felt the intense emptiness inside them fill slightly, but it was never enough.

For the past weeks, the two of them had wandered, encountering several different Hollows, many of which they consumed. Every so often they ran into a Hollow that was too powerful for them both to take out.

The latest one was only a few days ago, the two of them had been traveling along when they felt the strong spiritual signature of another Hollow. As they hurried to the location of the Spirit energy they came upon a Hollow that closely resembled a lion.

The lion was covered in short dark brown fur with overlapping white bone on its hackles and shoulders with a golden yellow bone like mane and feline mask with stern brown eyes. The lion was feasting on a large octopus like Hollow. As the two approached the lion raised its head up to look at them with blood staining its snout and dripping from its curved fangs. As they looked at the creature's dimensions and the way it held itself, the lion appeared female.

"Go away you pests!" Said the Lioness in a stern feminine voice. As she said this she raised her spirit energy to emphasize her point with the pressure of her power. Her power was stifling to them as they felt her raw power begin to push down heavily upon them. The pair quickly retreated never turning back towards the lioness.

As they finished their meal they prepared themselves for the customary rise in spirt energy, it never came. Instead they felt a peculiarly strong urge to go deeper into the sand. As they started to dig farther than either of them had dared the ground suddenly opened into a large drop into darkness. As the two reawakened from the fall they gazed imperiously at their surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of a large clearing. Surrounding them on all sides was an endless forest of tall white trunks of what must have been trees. The trees were so tall that neither of them could see where they ended. The deep whale like howls of thousands of other Hollows could be heard as they stared at their environment.

Suddenly they both started to feel strange, they felt a massive amount of energy flow through them as well as the feeling of growing. Soon they both were several story's taller than they had been. As they looked down at themselves they saw that they were now clothed in long billowing ropes of darkest black with elongated feet wrapped in thick bone like bandages.

Every now slow and primitive as their mask changed from a Fox and a Reptile to blank hooded faces with long pointed noses. They had finally reached the next stage of Hollow evolution, they had become Gillian. The two newly born Menos Grande lent their own howls to the baleful background of the Menos Forest as they marched off still together into the darkness of the forest.

Any way

I Will see

 **you**

in the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4** **Old Enemy, New Friend**

A large gorilla like hollow sat cross legged with one of his massive hands holding his head up staring out at his army of Gillian ambling around the Menos Forest.

"I can't believe those two perfectly good souls got away from me!" He said with an irritated grumble. "At least I killed the damn snake that tried to take them before I realized they had escaped." He thought to himself irritably. As he gave another irritated growl to himself a large shadow loomed over him as he heard the rustle of wings. He looked up from his musing to see a large crow like hollow with a curved beak and black feathers gazing imperiously at him.

"What do you have to report Rica?" He said to the large bird uncaringly as he returned his gaze to his army.

"My Lord Olon I have located two freshly born Gillian to add to your army." The bird Hollow named Rica replied with a young feminine voice. As she finished speaking she gestured with one of her wings to two Gillian's directly behind her that were looking confusedly around.

The Ape Hollow named Olon looked at the two Gillian with a confused expression. "Didn't I say I didn't need any more Gillian Rica?" He asked sternly.

Frightened by her superior's reaction the bird bowed her head in fear as she replied, "My Lord, I assure you, I have a good reason for bringing them. Look at their spiritual signature and you'll see why I brought them."

With a disbelieving groan the Ape concentrated on the two Gillian and noticed a very familiar spiritual signature. For several minutes, he rapped his brain trying to remember where he had felt that Spirit energy. With a Sudden gasp, he turned to his subordinate with an astonished look. "Those Gillian, used to be the two humans I tried to make into Hollows to join my army!" He said gleefully. "I can't believe it, you said they had just turned into Gillian, didn't you?" He asked jumping to his feet and ambling over towards the Gillian studying their features more closely.

"Yes, my Lord that's why I brought them to you. I noticed the strong Spiritual Signature." Rica replied elated that she had pleased her master.

"This is unbelievable, even though they just changed it seems as though their souls have already started to take control of the other souls and conciseness's in their body." Said Olon with astonished glee. "If we can keep these two alive and feed them adequately, within a few months maybe a year they could very well be close to evolving to our level as Adjucha!" Olon said deep in thought.

"Add them to the Army and put a mark or other easily identifiable mark on them so we know which of the Gillian they are." Ordered Olon as he sat back down deep in thought. As commanded Rica launched herself into the air and had the two Gillian follow her.

Olon scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Once those two evolve or close are to evolving I might finally be able to attack my nemesis head on. I just hope they can survive long enough for me to teach them." After a few moments, he got up onto his hind legs and waddled his way to the large cave where his subordinate had taken his two new Gillian soldiers and disappeared into the dark mouth of the cave.

large crimson beam of energy speared through the air scything through several white bonelike trees before exploding in the distance. The Ape Adjucha was amazed, in only 7 months his two newest Gillian had already started to regain their consciousness and their masks were now different. The Gillian had grown until one was taller than the other one. The taller Gillian had a reptilian mask with a short snout and curved grey and green markings along its cheeks. The shorter Hollows mask was that of a fox with violet markings along either side of its face and down its nose.

"Good job Snakey now move aside so Foxy can do his practice shot" Olon said to his subordinate using his pet names for them. As commanded the Reptile masked Gillian moved aside so the shorter Fox masked Gillian could take its place. As the Gillian took its place it opened its mouth wide, charging a large crimson ball of energy between its jaws. Once the ball reached critical mass a beam of crimson lanced out and exploded only a few yards away from the first one.

For the past seven months Olon had ordered his subordinate Rica to teach the two Gillian how to use their powers more effectively than the normal Gillian and feed them well. He had been nothing short of stupefied when only after the first four months the two Gillian seemed to be regaining their minds.

Though he called them nick names he did didn't know their names. He thought they would respond better to nicknames until they themselves could understand their own name. After their practice session, he led the two Gillian back into the cave he had them live in to be greeted by two other weak Gillian that were meant as their meal.

As he left the cave he heard the two hungry Gillian fall upon the weaker Gillian as they gained another power boost. Olon was ecstatic over his two prodigy's quick growth and he was certain that he would soon be able to unleash them on his unsuspecting nemesis's large army of weak Gillian to give them the extra boost closer to their evolution into powerful Adjucha. Olon smirked to himself as he thought of just how well his plan was going.

 **Kenjiro and Kyou's cave**  
As the Reptile masked Gillian finished it meal and felt the surge of energy a name seemed to float into the front of its primitive mind. "Kenjiro", the creature stopped as it heard the name surging through its mind as it looked towards its companion it noticed a similar expression. It then felt as if a light had turned on in its head as it remembered the name of the other Gillian in front of it

"Kyou!" it said disjointedly. The other Gillian after a few seconds replied with a single word "Kenjiro!".

 **Menos Forest**

The day of our victory is at hand!" Shouted Olon in a strong carrying voice. He stood upon an outcropping of rock with the dead and cooling corpse of a thinly limbed Adjucha underneath his foot.

Below him in a large clearing was his army. Five hundred Gillian accompanied by more than a thousand Demi-hollows, Rica and his two favorite Gillian Kenjiro and Kyou. The clearing below also covered in blood and half eaten corpses of hundreds of Demi-hollows and Gillian.

"Today I believe we are finally ready to take the fight to our true enemy. The Soul Society!" Shouted Olon to his assembled troops who answered back with howls of triumph and cheers.

"Those Shinigami hide behind their white stone walls and dare to look down upon us Hollows. They dare pass judgment upon us for surviving the way we do." Continued Olon to a howl of agreement.

"The hour is at hand. Open the Garganta's!" Shouted Olon as he leaped down from the outcropping onto Kenjiro's cloaked shoulder and motioned for Rica. Rica proceeded to open a huge Garganta in front of the huge army of Hollows.

"Go now! Bring death and judgment to the Soul Society! Charge!" Shouted Olon motioning his army forward. With a collective roar the Demi-hollows surged forward and charged through the Garganta followed by the sauntering forms of the Gillian.

 **Meanwhile, in the Soul Society**  
A woman wearing the black Shihoksho robes of a Soul Reaper or Shinigami, sat atop of one of the many Japanese Feudal era buildings.

The woman was short with shoulder length jet black hair and dark purple eyes. At her side rested a sheathed Katana with a reddish-brown hilt and square hand guard. A light breeze billowed through her hair as she gazed out at the white stone buildings of the Seireitei were the Shinigami lived in the Soul Society. She sighed to herself and laid back to rest, the first time she'd been able to rest in almost two weeks.

As she closed her eyes feeling the cool shingles under her and the faint midnight breeze gently cares her face she sensed someone lightly drop onto the roof beside her. "What is it Renji?" The woman said slightly irritated.

The man named Renji was for lack of a better word, a thug. His hair was a dark crimson and tied up into a high ponytail with a thick white headband just below his widow's-peak hairline. His eyes were stern and colored a deep dark brown, almost all the skin on his arms and neck that were revealed by his black Shihoksho were covered in black curving tribal tattoos. At his side hung a red sheathed katana with a dark red handle and jagged square hand guard. "Well isn't that a nice way to great a friend Rukia?" Renji responded sarcastically.

The red head sat down next to his longtime friend as she rested on her back. A slight almost unnoticeable blush started to reveal itself on his checks as he looked at her. He had always thought of her as beautiful but the way she laid there with the light of a full moon illuminating her features she was gorgeous.

He was snapped out of his stupor when he felt several strong spiritual signatures of suddenly appeared out of nowhere inside the boundaries of the Seireitei. Alarm bells soon shattered the peace of the night making Rukia's eyes fly open as she jumped to her feet. "Come on we have a job to do." Snaped Rukia commandingly. With an affirmative nod Renji followed her as they both jumped into the sky and disappeared into the night heading towards the large number of Hollow signatures.

As always Read and Review

And I will see

 **YOU**

in the next Chapter

 **BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5** **Siege**

Renji and Rukia sprinted at high speed across the rooftops of the Seireitei, they could see small explosions centered around an area near the walled perimeter of the Seireitei. This wall was what separated the Seireitei from the rest of the Soul Society.

As they neared the area several other Soul Reapers waved them down and they landed on the white cobblestone street to meet them. "Rukia, Lieutenant Abari what's going on? We heard the Hollow alarms." Said one of the Soul Reapers with a worried and tense expression.

"We don't know." Replied Rukia with a thoughtful voice turning to Renji with a raised eyebrow.

As the small group of Shinigami prepared to leave an ear-splitting howl split the silence. Suddenly, Hollows sprang forth from the darkness and fell upon the unsuspecting Soul Reapers. Almost a dozen of them fell to the claws and teeth of the Hollows unable to even draw their swords. Horrified the remaining ten Soul Reapers drew their swords and formed a circle facing the advancing monsters.

"Where the hell did all these Hollows come from?" Shouted Renji furiously as he cut down a snake like hollow. The Hollows dashed towards the circle of Soul Reapers trying to separate them.

"It doesn't matter, they're here and it's our job as Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13 Court Guard Squads to kill them!" Replied Rukia determinedly as she decapitated another Hollow. With a loud below the Soul Reapers charged the oncoming Hollows and within a few moments had cut them down. As they rested and started to heal their wounds several other Soul Reapers wearing the uniforms of Squad Four, the healing squad appeared led by two tall women.

The closer of the two was a tall busty woman with long black hair braided into a ponytail laid across the front of her chest. She had soft yet stern sky blue eyes and a motherly air about her. She wore a white Captains Hyori with the symbol of Squad four on the back over her Shihoksho. Her companion was also tall, with short dark grey hair, kind light grey eyes and a Lieutenants badge on the left sleeve of her Shihoksho. Rukia quickly rushed up to the new arrivals as the Squad Four members started to heal and patch up the wounded.

"Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Kotetsu, what's going on? Where are all these Hollows coming from?" asked Rukia addressing the tall black haired woman.

"We are being invaded Mrs. Kuchiki. It seems a Garganta has somehow opened in the Seireitei." Replied Captain Unohana with confused worry. Her voice is like that of a mother, kind, caring, and stern all at the same time. The Captain turned to her Lieutenant. "Isane please have the Squad return to the Barracks and prepare to receive the wounded." Said Captain Unohana with an authoritative voice. With a nod the grey-haired woman disappeared into thin air heading off in the direction of the Squad Four barracks.

Captain Unohana then gestured for Rukia and Renji to follow her as she headed in the direction of the explosions. Once the trio neared the area they saw a very disconcerting sight. An area almost a football field in size had been turned into a bloody battlefield. Several buildings had been blasted to smithereens with hundreds of Hollows and Soul Reapers fighting amongst the ruined remains. Scattered around the bloodstained ground were the broken and slashed up corpses of a staggeringly large number of Soul Reapers and the ashen remains of purified Hollows.

Amidst the carnage stood a figure, alone and surrounded by the still disintegrating corpses of several dozen Hollows. The man was Herculean in stature with stone like muscles and a savage look in his eyes. His hair stuck out in several spiky extensions with bells on the end. He wore the tattered lower half of a Soul Reapers Shihoksho with a tattered Captain Hyori with the symbol of Squad Eleven draped over his shoulders and a black eye patch attached to his right eye. In his hand, he held a blood soaked sword. The sword was long with a thin chipped blade with a bandage wrapped handle and orb like hand guard. His face and body was covered in long jagged scars with one long one snaking from his hairline though his left eye and down his side.

He was laughing maniacally with bloodlust as he slaughtered dozens of Hollows at once. To any watching he would have looked like a true God of War and Death. This man, was Captain Zaraki of the Gotei 13's combat squad, Squad Eleven. As Rukia, Renji and Captain Unohana arrived several unengaged Soul Reapers rushed up to them.

"Captain, it's no good, there's too many of them! If we don't get any reinforcements the entirety of Squad Eleven will be overwhelmed!" Shouted one distraught Soul Reaper over the din of battle.

"Do you really think Captain Zaraki would lose to such pitiful opponents?" Responded Captain Unohana calmly. "If you aren't wounded would you please go do your job and kill some Hollows?" She continued with a calm stern voice. With a unified nod of both fear and determination the Soul Reapers that had run up instantly sprang to attention and with reborn confidence charged into the fray.

Turning to Renji and Rukia, Captain Unohana said "if you two wouldn't mind I would like you to inform the other Captains that haven't yet shown up of the situation."

"Yes Captain!" They both replied immediately as they left with hast towards the direction of the other Squad barracks. Captain Unohana then returned her gaze to the ensuing battlefield, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time well up within her. Shaking her head, she tried to stop that part of her from coming up once again, that wasn't who she was anymore. As she watched the melee two people arrived out of thin air with the small rustle of cloth on either side of her.

The new arrival to her left was a tall man with strikingly green eyes, long white hair, and black eye brows. He wore a regular Soul Reaper Shihoksho with a white Captains Hyori with the symbol of Squad Thirteen. Hanging from an obi sash at his side rested a Katana with a dark red handle and bronze square shaped hand guard.

To her right was another tall light-skinned Soul Reaper with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail with long bangs framing the left side of his face. He wore a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he had draped across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform which had the symbol of Squad Eight. On either side of his waist tie hanged a Daisho sword pair, consisting of a long katana like Tachi and short Wakizashi. Their cross guards were rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines with each sporting a dark-blue handle.

The newcomer to Captain Unohana's right lifted his straw hat up with his thumb and studied the battlefield "Well this has gotten out of hand." The newcomer said with a surprised chuckle.

"We must stop this battle as soon as possible, come on Shunsui!" Said the white-haired Captain to the now revealed to be named Shunsui.

"All right Jushiro." Replied Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of Squad Eight to Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad Thirteen as they both proceeded to draw their swords and jump into the fray quickly followed by Captain Unohana. As they hit the ground near Captain Zaraki a point in the distance surrounded by Hollows seemed to split open.

"Well, this is about to get interesting." Stated Captain Kyoraku casually as a long clawed white hand appeared forcing its way through the rift.

Any way

I will see

 **YOU**

in the next Chapter.

 **BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 Second Wave**

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

As the hole in space widened the long white arm and clawed hand of a Gillian came through. As the Garganta widened, the Gillian's long nosed white mask and dark black cloak followed it as it emerged and stood to its full height, towering over the hundreds of Soul Reapers and Hollows surrounding its feet. As the four Captains looked aghast at the Gillian they looked behind it and saw the red glowing eyes of hundreds of other Gillian sauntering their way towards the Garganta's opening.

"A Menos Grande! I can't believe it!" Shouted several Soul Reapers in pure terror as they gazed up at the behemoth glaring blankly down at them.

From within the darkness of the Garganta a roar was heard as hundreds more Demi-hollows surged like a tidal wave from between the forest of Gillian. The wave of fresh Hollows slammed into the crowd of stunned Soul Reapers sending body's flying in all directions. The Soul Reapers nearest the Garganta where slaughtered as the Hollows fell upon them, cutting them down like wheat to the scythe. As increasingly more Gillian exited the Garganta they formed a defensive semicircle and started to sway back and forth while emitting a low humming noise.

"Gaghhh, what the hell we waiting around for!" Shouted Captain Zaraki jumping into the air sword drawn towards the ring of Gillian laughing manically as he went.

"Well, I guess we better help the lunatic." Said Captain Kyoraku as he drew his smaller Wakizashi and crossed his two swords in a cross pattern.

"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers-Katen Kyōkotsu". Said Captain Kyōraku as he pulled the swords against each other. A bright flash consumed him and when the light faded away an astonishing sight could be seen. His two swords had now become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and hand guard of each are still the same as they were in its sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end. After releasing his swords true form or Shikai he leaped into the air following Captain Zaraki.

Cackling maniacal Captain Zaraki smashed his way sword first through the first Gillian's chest spattering the ground and himself crimson. As the Gillian died it disintegrated and disappeared into nothing but ash. As he continued slashing his way through the crowd of Gillian a small shape climbed out of his robe to sit hanging off his shoulder.

The form was that of a little girl with rosy cheeks and short, bright hot pink hair. "Go Kenny, faster, faster!" She said giggling.

"Hold on tight Yachiru." Said Captain Zaraki to the small child as he leapt towards the next Gillian. Captain Kyoraku followed suit swinging Katen Kyōkotsu, scything down several Gillian as he went. One of the many Gillian turned and started to charge the signature dark crimson orb of a Cero between its open jaws.

Captain Unohana calmly pointd her index and middle finger towards the Gillian and started casting a Kido spell. "Bakudo #33 Sokatsui" she said calmly as a bolt of white blue lightning blasted from her pointing fingertips and speared through the Gillian and several others behind it. Captain Kyoraku smiled and waved thanks towards Captain Unohana as he continued following Captain Zaraki.

As the pair of Captains fought their way through the Gillian, dodging Cero's and swiping white claws another group of Hollows began to come through the Garganta. Another group of four Hollows emerged through last as the Garganta closed. The group consisted of two Gillian with strange unique masks and two smaller Hollows resembling a large crow and ape. The smaller Hollows were sitting on the shoulders of the two uniquely masked Gillian.

"That's strange, those two Gillian have different masks. What's that about?" Said Captain Ukitake with curiosity. Once the new arrivals showed up the Gillian started to form a line behind them. "Well that's strange." Said Captain Kyoraku turning towards his fellow Captains as they lined up beside him. As the Captains watched one of the unique Gillian walked closer holding the Ape Hollow in the palm of its open hand. The Gillian had a reptilian mask like that of a crocodile or snake. As it approached it lowered its hand to the ground so the Ape could gently drop to the ground. As it came into view of the Captains they finally saw it.

The Ape was muscular and covered in bristly short green fur with an ape like mask with curling green lines. As it stood to its full height it towered several feet taller than Captain Zaraki. As it stood there is started to glow as sickly yellow energy outlined him as he exerted his Spiritual Powers Pressure. As he raised his Spiritual Power, most Soul Reapers still alive crumpled to the ground unable to move, crushed by its sheer power.

"So, this is the Soul Society? Well, it's a lot less impressive than I had thought." Said the Ape Hollow with an evil chuckle. Turning to the army assembled behind him, the two unique Gillian and the Raven Hollow he said "Destroy everything. I will deal with the Captains." With the slightest hesitation, the Raven Hollow flew off at unimaginable speed and the two Gillian sauntered off in opposite directions. With another load roar the swarm of Demi-hollows and Gillian advanced forward reengaging the assembled Soul Reapers. As he turned back towards the four Captains they could almost see the sneer in his eyes as he gazed maliciously at them. "This is going to be fun." It said with relish.

Rukia and Renji sprinted through the skyline of the Seireitei as they approached the Squad Six Barracks. They both skidded to a halt as they felt four massive spiritual signatures appear in the direction they had come. "This isn't good." Said Renji nervously as he turned his head to look back towards the sight of the raging battle.

"It doesn't matter Captain Unohana gave us an order and we will follow it. Let's go Renji!" Ordered Rukia though Renji outranked her he followed without question or complaint. As they were about to reach the barracks a figure appeared outside of the gate with more than a hundred other Soul Reapers.

The figure was tall and slender with long jet black hair with a white headpiece keeping several large strands of hair in front of the man's face. His face was aristocratic, with high cheek bones and slate grey eyes. He wore the regular Shihoksho of a Soul Reaper with a white captains Hyori with the symbol of Squad Six with a long white scarf wrapped around his neck and hanging down his back.

"Brother!" Shouted Rukia relieved as she waved at the man as they approached. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad Six turned to greet his Lieutenant and younger sister in law.

"What is happening? I sense several Hollow and Soul reaper spiritual signatures fighting." He said calmly.

"Captain Unohana sent us to inform the other Captains of what was going on so we headed here first Captain." Said Renji as he and Rukia stopped in front of his Captain.

"Hollows have invaded the Seireitei!" Said Rukia to her brother in a worrisome voice.

Holding his chin in his hand thoughtfully Rukia's brother thought to himself "That's impossible, a Hollow shouldn't be able to open a Garganta inside the Seireitei, it's shielded by a Sekiseki barrier. How strange."

Rukia noticed the far off look in her brother's eyes and knew he was thinking. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts as a load bird like shrieking noise could be heard not so far off. The Screech seemed to be getting loader until suddenly a large Raven black bird soared overhead followed by two female Soul Reapers each with a lieutenant's badge.

The two women were strikingly different. One of the women was short and petite with her dark brown hair rapped into a bun covered by cloth. While the other was tall and busty with long flowing dark blond hair. Unlike her companion who looked young she looked like a beautiful mature woman. Her Shihoksho was also different as her lieutenant's badge was on a sash over her shoulder under a pink scarf. Her Shihoksho was also hanging loosely from her revealing her prodigious bust were a gold chain neck could be seen poking out of her cleavage.

As they flew by and disappeared in hot pursuit of the large bird Captain Kuchiki looked around as if he was looking for something. "What was that spiritual energy I just sensed?" He thought confusedly.

Rukia seeing the confusion and inner turmoil of her brother said in a worried voice "Brother, are you all right?"

Captain Kuchiki immediately returned to his normal stoic behavior and replied "No, nothing is wrong Rukia. Thank you for bringing me this news I will head out at once!" He then shot of towards the distant battle with such speed that he disappeared with his men in hot pursuit. As he ran he couldn't stop thinking that he knew the spiritual energy he had sensed but couldn't remember from where he remembered it. "How strange." He said to himself as he closed in on his destination.

Any way

I will see

 **YOU**

in the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7 Lieutenants join the fray**

As the two lieutenants sped after the bird Hollow they saw it suddenly veer to the left and land in a beautiful garden. The two women landed near the bird and looked around, recognizing the garden and building complex as that of the Kuchiki family estate.

The large black bird turned towards the two women and started to speak in a surprisingly feminine voice. "How wonderful to see you two again! Momo, Rangiku!" Said the bird to the two women. The two women looked tremendously shocked that the Hollow had addressed them by their names.

"How do you know our names?" Asked the shorter woman, named Momo with suspicion as she tightened her grip upon her sword.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Replied the Hollow with an almost teasing wink of its eye. "You'd never believe me. I can say that I'm glad you two were the ones that found me first." continued the Bird. "For now, you may call me Rica."

The two women could tell that the bird must have been smiling under its mask. "That's rich coming from a Hollow." Said the taller woman named Rangiku with disdain as she drew her sword. Rica seemed to deflate a little at Rangiku's statement.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Rangiku." Said Rica with sorrow in her voice as she raised her wings and dropped to a defensive stance. Momo followed her friends example unsheathing her sword, holding it in a normal kendo stance with a determined look on her face.

The small woman then held her red handled and square shaped hand guarded Katana aloft and said "Snap-Tobiume". As she released her blade it became straight with two recurving prongs sticking out on either side of the blade. She drew her sword arm back charging up what appeared to be a large ball of fire. When the fireball reached an adequate size, she hurled it towards Rica.

The bird merely covered itself with its large feathery wings causing the fireball to ricochet into one of the buildings exiting the garden, causing the building to burst into flames as the paper walls and wood caught fire. "Oh dear, poor Byakuya. He's going to be quite angry at you for the damage you've caused." The bird said in a playfully amused manner. "What a pity. I only wanted to talk to you but you've both been naughty girls." The bird continued as its voice started to get more menacing. The bird rose to its fullest height and spread its wings as it let out a long hawk like shrieking cry as it pounded its wings and launched itself towards the two stunned women in a whirl of black feathers and talons.

 **Squad Eleven Barracks**

The third and fifth seated officers of Squad Eleven sat on the roof of the barrack dojo bored out of their minds. The two men were both quite unique. One was muscular, with dark brown eyes and red marks coming from his eyes. He was also so astonishingly bald that his head reflected the moonlight like a beacon.

The other man had colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. The man had purple eyes, jaw-length black hair, and shiny skin. Which, in conjunction with the feathers, gave him a somewhat feminine appearance. The man wore the regular Shihoksho, but he also had an orange piece of cloth around his neck covering his neck which otherwise would be exposed.

The bald man rested his katana against his shoulder as he gazed longingly out towards the far-off battle. The man's sword had a blue sheath and round hand guard. The other man sat cross legged with his Katana resting on his lap. His sword had a bronze hand guard shaped like a German cross, purple hilt-wrapping, and a fuchsia colored sheath.

"Ugh, why do we have to stay here while everyone else fights?" Groaned the bald man.

"Quite your whining, our orders are to stay here as back up and you know it Ikkaku." Said the other man impatiently.

"Oh, shut up Yumichika!" Replied the bald man, a vein popping out against his temple.

The man named Yumichika gave an exasperated groan at his friend's stubbornness as he looked off towards the distant battle. "The Captains really having fun over there isn't he." He said calmly.

"Yeah, he is, I just wish we could be having fun too". Replied Ikkaku with another irritable groan.

Suddenly, a beam of crimson energy lanced over their heads, detonating several meters away obliterating several nearby buildings. Surprised the two men turned their heads and saw a once in a lifetime sight.

The tall form of a Gillian loomed over them blocking out the moon. It's billowing black cloak rippled in the wind as its emotionless reptilian mask leered down at them. "Look Ikkaku, it's mask is different than regular Gillian!" Exclaimed Yumichika in astonishment. Smirking wildly with glee Ikkaku drew his sword, holding his katana in his right hand and sheath in his left hand in a reverse grip.

"Finally, something I can fight, and this one looks powerful." He said excitedly.

"Have fun." Said Yumichika uncaringly to his friend. "With pleasure." Ikkaku replied with relish as he launched himself at the Gillian.

As Ikkaku flew at the Gillian a black robbed white hand smacked him away and sent him crashing into a nearby building. Soon after another Gillian, with a Fox mask wandered up and after passing a silent message to each other the Reptile masked Gillian sauntered off in the direction of its opponent. Yumichika watched the newly arrived Gillian as it turned towards him and let out a howl.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have some fun as well by killing an ugly Hollow." He said with relish as he drew his sword and launched himself at the Gillian.

 **Kuchiki Estate**

Rangiku and Momo lunged out of the way of the oncoming feathery ball of death charging at them. As Rica was about to pass them she twisted herself to the right and lashed out with her gleaming curved talons. Rangiku brought her sword up just in time to block the talons and felt the hit send a vibration up her arm.

"This thing it hilariously strong!" She thought worriedly to herself as she dodged under another swiping talon. Rangiku jumped back and held her sword horizontal in from of her outstretched. The sword was straight bladed with a dark red handle with a hand guard in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. "Growl, Haineko." She shouted as her sword glowed with white light.

The swords blade disintegrated into a large cloud of ash like smoke. With a gesture of her wrist the smoke flew at Rica. Surprised Rica ducked under the cloud as it grazed her upper plumage. The smoke barely past her before with another twist of the wrist Rangiku sent it whirling back around. Understanding flashed in Rica's eyes as she stood to her full height and flapped her wings with all her might at the oncoming smoke blasting it backwards.

As Rica turned in Rangiku's direction a fireball exploded on her from behind. Reeling forwards from the surprise attack Rica turned towards Momo. To Momo and Rangiku's astonishment the hollow didn't look angry it looked sad. Her sorrow filled eyes gazed at them as she turned to face both. Suddenly several hooded and robed figures wearing purple robes emblazoned with the Kuchiki clan heraldry surrounded the three combatants.

"This is getting sadder and sadder by the minute." Said Rica remorsefully as she launched herself into the air above the garden. "Out of respect and care for all of you, I will make this as quick and painless as possible." She said as her wings became sheathed in rolling black flames. "I will finish this, with, one, swift, stroke." She said with deepest sorrow as she beat her wings with the force of a hurricane sending the flames covering her wings roaring down towards the ground and the people below.

As always

I will see

 **YOU**

In the next Chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 The Storm Turns**

 **Seireitei**

One of the remaining buildings near the battle between the Hollows and The Soul Reapers exploded as Captain Zaraki was sent flying into its foundation. In the middle of the field of debris and dead body's the large green Hollow was in a tense battle with the other captains. Captain Ukitake turned his head to look worriedly at Captain Kyōraku as he dodged a large orb of red energy launched from the hollows balled fist. With a growl the hollow lunged itself at the white-haired captain and swung a strong horizontal punch at him. Jumping out of the way Captain Ukitake slashed his two swords in a X shape at the Hollow.

Captain Kyōraku launched himself from the side at the Hollow trying to catch it off guard. With almost unimaginable speed the Hollow brought its right hand around, slamming the back of its hand into Captain Kyōraku sending him sprawling to the ground several feet away. The Hollow then leaped into the air and tried to smash the winded captain only to be blasted out of the air by a blast of bluish white lighting.

The ground shook slightly as the large ape like beast slammed into the ground several yards away. The beast groggily began to regain its footing only to have to dodge out of the way as Captain Ukitake, Kyōraku and Unohana came hurtling towards him. Blocking a slash from Captain Ukitake with the thick skin upon his forearm he tossed him into Captain Unohana just in Time to leap out of the way of another swipe of Captain Kyōraku's scimitars.

It was clear to Olon that he was outmatched having to deal with the three Captains at once. Slamming both his curled fists into the ground Olon let loose a blast of energy that blasted back the three Captains. After gaining a slight reprieve Olon threw back his head and let loose an ear-splitting bellow that echoed off the tall walls and distant buildings of the Seireitei. As the bellow continued the three Captains covered their ears against the load noise until suddenly Captain Zaraki came hurtling out of the debris of a nearby building and slammed his fist into the side of the Ape Hollows face.

The force of the blow created a small shock wave of dust and sent the large Hollow careening several yards away as he crashed into the ground. The four Captains then rushed to try and finish off the dazed and hurt Hollow. As they approached at lightning speed a sudden gale of wind knocked them away. As they skidded away trying to slow their movement they looked to the sky as the moon became obscured by a large jet black Raven like hollow. It's bluish purple eyes flashed beneath its beaked mask as it landed with its wings outstretched in front of the ape Hollow protectively.

"What took you so long Rica?" Said Olon to his lieutenant as he slowly dragged himself to his feet.

"I was dealing with another matter my lord." The Raven replied. The ape then nodded to his subordinate and together they jumped again into battle with the four captains.

 **Squad 11 Barrack's**

Ikkaku Madarame flew sword and sheath drawn towards the tall Lizard masked Gillian shouting a battle cry. To Ikkaku's surprise the Gillian raised its hand and used its long scimitar like claws to block Ikkaku's sword. The behemoth then used its strength to toss Ikkaku back across the sky. Thinking quickly Ikkaku gathered the spirit energy within the air under his feet slowing him to skid to a stop as if he was on a solid object.

"You're a tough one aren't you." Ikkaku said slyly to the Gillian as he placed his swords hilt against the open end of his sheath. "It's time to get serious now, Extend, Hozukimaru!" He shouted as his sword and sheath were consumed in a whirling smoke. As the smoke cleared Ikkaku now held a long wooden spear with a long blade and red tassels around the base of the blade.

Spinning the spear around like a windmill above his head he charged once more. As the balled Soul Reaper charged the Gillian opened its mouth wide as the crimson light of a Cero began to form. Within moments the crimson beam of energy lanced out at the oncoming Soul Reaper. Just as the Cero was about to hit Ikkaku something or someone was sent hurtling into him from the side. Sending them sprawling to the ground and away from the Cero.

As Ikkaku regained his bearings he noticed the bruised and disheveled form of Yumichika spread-eagled on top of him. Shoving his friend off he noticed the Fox masked Gillian had now joined its companion. The two Gillian began to charge Cero's and pointed the glowing orbs of energy at the two Soul Reapers. Ikkaku was prepared to go all out, he knew he would have to use everything he could muster so that Yumichika and himself wouldn't die. Gathering all his spirit energy Ikkaku began to glow as crimson energy enveloped him.

Suddenly both Gillian stopped their attacks and abruptly turned towards the distant battle field. With a series of low howls towards each other they began to move with a speed uncharacteristic of such large beasts towards the battlefield. As they began to leave Ikkaku tried to follow but was slammed to the ground by a large pressure of spirit energy. Before he passed out he felt six huge spiritual signatures spring to life from the direction of the battlefield, until his eyes closed and he knew no more.

 **With the Engaged Captains**

Olon slammed his fist into the ground narrowly missing Unohana as she dodged backwards. The captain of squad four retaliated by slashing her sword towards Olon's arm only for her sword to slash through empty air. Olon sprung backwards as he dodged Unohana's attack and ducked low as he dodged another strike from Captain Zaraki. Rica a few yards away fought Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku. She hovered several feet above the ground and sent scythe after scythe of violet colored flames down at the two captains as they dodged or parried her attacks.

As she sent another wave of flames down onto the two captains Captain Ukitake absorbed the flames into his right sword and shot a large blast of energy out of his other sword at the Raven Hollow. With extreme surprise Rica narrowly dodged the attack only to be hit by a savage slash by Captain Kyōraku. As she smashed into the ground she shook her head as she tried to regain her bearings. She looked above her just in time to see the white-haired captain about to finish he off. Suddenly Captain Ukitake jumped back as a beam of red energy sliced through the air where he had just been, stopping him from approaching Rica.

The shot had been so close Rica could see the end of the Captains Haori blackened by the passing attack. Rika looked in the direction of the Cero and saw the sauntering forms of Olon's two newest and favorite Gillian. If she could have she would have smiled to herself, they had a chance now.

"If only they were Adjucha we could actually win!" Rica thought to herself. As she got to her feet she dodged into the sky narrowly avoiding another attack from Captain Ukitake. She flew to the two newly arrived Gillian and hovered in front of them.

With her direction, the two Gillian began to fire Cero after Cero at the four captains. Olon smiled with relish as he watched his lieutenant and favorite Gillian force the four captains on the defensive. Suddenly Olon felt a searing pain stab through his chest and saw to his utmost horror the blade of a sword sprout forth from it. Olon turned his head to look behind him and was meet by the stoic and emotionless stare of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Olon lashed out at the Captain of Squad six but hit only thin air as Captain Kuchiki dodged the strike. As the captain dodged the sword was pulled free from Olon's body followed by a fountain of blood. Olon stumbled backwards and fell to one knee as he coughed up a large gout of blood.

"Curse you Soul Reaper." Said Olon through gritted teeth as his life blood soaked the ground around him. Captain Kuchiki prepared the finishing blow but suddenly had to leap away as a huge scythe of fire charred the ground where he had just stood. An enraged Rica grasped Olon's shoulders with her clawed feet and flew towards the still open Garganta.

"Come you two, we must retreat!" Rika yelled at the Fox and Lizard masked Gillian as she flew through the Garganta and out of sight with the Gillian following closely behind.

As always **READ, REVIEW** and **FOLLOW**

And I will see

 **YOU**

In the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9 The Next Stage**

"Come back here!" Shouted Captain Zaraki charging towards the closing Garganta. Just before he could reach it the Garganta closed fully, his sword slicing thru only air.

"What is going on here!" Said a commanding and strong older voice. The five Captains present turned to see the rest of the captains and their respective Lieutenants approaching them. In the front of the group stood the Head Captain, with his long white beard swaying gently in the wind and his red eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"We came as soon as we heard what was going on." Said a child sized Captain with short white hair.

"My, my, I didn't know we were redecorating" Said a Captain with short white hair and a sly fox like grin.

"Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, Kuchiki and Zaraki, report." Said the Head Captain with absolute authority as he tapped his long wooden cane on the ground.

"A group of Hollows lead by two very powerful Adjucha and two strangely masked Gillian found a way to invade the Soul Society." Reported Captain Unohana.

"We managed to severally wound one of the Adjucha before the second one along with the two Gillian interfered and escaped, Head Captain." Continued Captain Kuchiki as he cleaned his bloody sword with a spare rag before sheathing it.

"Yeah about that, he was MY opponent! You just HAD to just waltz right in and take the glory for yourself, didn't you!" shouted a very pissed Captain Zaraki

"Enough!" Shouted the Head Captain as the air around him began to vibrate violently as he raised his spiritual pressure. "This is an unprecedented event! No Hollow has every breached our defenses so deeply before. I want security increased tenfold and I want all squads on highest alert until we figure out how they got inside the Seireitei." Said the Head Captain as he turned his gaze too all the Captains present. "We will have a Captains meeting shortly to discuss or next course of action in one hour. Dismissed!" Said the Head Captain as he turned with a flourish of his Captains cloak and headed in the direction of squad ones Barracks with his Lieutenant hot on his heels.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Rica gave a long sigh of relief as Olon's two favorite Gillian exited the Garganta before it finally closed. She didn't want to admit it but she had started to get a little attached to the two Gillian. As she slowly laid the mortally wounded Olon on the white sand she heard the pained screams of several Gillian.

Looking up from Olon she saw Olon's two favorite Gillian slaughtering the other Gillian with reckless abandon. Blood and torn black robes flew everywhere as the two uniquely masked Gillian consumed several dozen other Gillian within only a few minutes, their hunger only seeming to increase the more they ate. Rica knew what this meant, the two of them were about to evolve into Adjucha.

As she watched she noticed how attached the two Gillian where to each other, instead of attacking each other since they were much stronger than the normal Gillian they would help each other. In fact, several times the two even shared their meals with one another as they feasted on the almost defenseless Gillian.

"Beautiful...their...evolution...is almost...complete." Said Olon with a hoarse whisper as he watched the two Gillian feasting.

"My Lord, you must rest, your injury is extensive." Said Rica as she tried to staunch Olon's bleeding. With the last of his strength Olon shoved Rica aside and shakily got to his feet as blood began to freely flow down his front from the wound in his chest.

"Come! Feast on my power you two, become stronger and surpass me!" Shouted Olon at the two Gillian before he crashed to the ground as he succumbed to the pain and blood loss. For a moment, Rica thought she saw an almost hesitant glance pass between the two Gillian, but it was gone the moment she noticed, replaced by an overwhelming hunger.

The two Gillian approached the corpse of their former master and easily tore it in half. In an instant all evidence that Olon even existed was gone. For a moment, the two Gillian stood still without even the hint that something was different.

Suddenly the Gillian spasmed as they were consumed in pillars of blinding light. The reptile masked Gillian disappeared into a pillar of grey-green energy and the fox masked Gillian disappeared into a pillar of dark purple and violet energy. As the pillars of energy pierced the dark black sky a shock wave of energy blasted the sand into a hurricane and sent Rica flying several meters from the sheer force of the wind.

"Their combined unsuppressed power is unimaginable! I can barely stay on my feet without being blown away!" Thought Rica as she gazed amazedly at the pillars of energy that signified the two Gillian's were ascending to the Adjucha level.

 **Elsewhere at the same time**  
 **Hueco Mundo**

Far away in an expanse of large plateaus and cave outcroppings a group of figures stared at the distant light show from the mouth of one of the caves. "What do you think that is Mistress?" Asked one of the figures in a feminine tomboyish voice.

"I don't know Apacci, I don't know." Replied a soft female voice.

In another area of Hueco Mundo a group of four Adjucha with blood covered faces looked up from their kill at the far off light show. A hideous looking Adjucha that looked like a sickening cross between a large land bird and a crab grinned evilly. "Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat." It said as a long disgusting black tongue slithered out of its mouth and licked some blood off its jagged beak.

 **With Rica**

Soon the hurricane of sand and pillars of energy receded as the two new Adjucha gained control of their new power. As the dust cleared Rica could finally make out their new forms.

The reptile masked one was now much more reptilian in shape with his body low to the ground and his four legs protruding at an almost horizontal angle from his body like a lizard. His body was covered in large diamond shaped, overlapping plates of grey and white bony armor. His masks snout had gotten slightly shorter, making it look more like a snake than an alligator, though it still retained the piercing crimson eyes and markings. He also gained a long muscular armored tail with a large three-foot-long bony mace on the end, that seemed to sway impatiently.

The fox masked Gillian became more mammalian in appearance. His mask retained its original shape and his eyes retained their amber glow. His skin became black and leathery with plates of white bone on his flank and chest. He grew a long flowing mane of dark violet fur around his neck and shoulders as well as a ring of fur around his ankles and a pair of long fluffy, violet fur tails.

As the two new Adjucha became aware of their surroundings they stumbled like newborn fowls as they tried to regain their footing on the sand. Rica spread her wings and flew to in front of the two new Adjucha. "Lady Rica?" Said the reptile Adjucha curiously.

"You've done it! You've become Adjucha!" Rica exclaimed excitedly.

 **A few moments later**

"I don't think I ever asked you your names, do either of you remember them?" Asked Rica as she sat with Olon's former favorite Gillian, turned Adjucha.

"Our...name's?" Said the Reptile Adjucha turning to look at his fox like companion with confusion. The scales over the reptilian hollows eyes furrowed slightly like a pair of eyebrows. Rica almost laughed at the near comical look of obvious strain upon the new Adjucha's features. Suddenly the reptile hollows eyes widened in clarity as he shouted. "My name! My name is Kenjiro Oyaji!". Kenjiro began to happily stomp around as he celebrated the remembrance of his own name.

"My name is Kyou Kitsune. At least, that's what I think it is." Said the fox Adjucha finally after several more minutes of thinking.

"Kenjiro Oyaji and Kyou Kitsune." Said Rica as she tested out the two new Adjucha's name's. "They are good names, and they fit both of you quite well."

"Thank you My Lady." Said both Kenjiro and Kyou with a small bow towards Rica. At this the large raven Adjucha's face plumage gained a slight pinkish tint to them.

"Please, don't address me so formally, it's embarrassing." Said Rica with a small squawk as she turned her beaked head and covered it bashfully with one of her large wings. Both Kenjiro and Kyou nodded and quickly apologized causing Rica's plumage to gain an even darker shade of pink.

"What do we do now, Rica? With Lord Olon dead, what will we do?" Asked Kenjiro after a few moments of silence.

"Live and survive." Replied Rica simply as she spread her wings. "I will look for a place we can make our home. You may wonder how you wish, I will find you again." She said as she flapped her wings and launched herself into the air. "Be safe you two and grow stronger until I return." She said as she disappeared into the darkness of the eternal night.

"Well I guess we better start walking." Said Kyou stretching his legs before bounding off in the direction Rica had disappeared, his long twin tails streaming behind him like pendants.

"Hey wait, I'm not as fast as you!" Shouted Kenjiro as he skittered after his friend trying desperately to catch up to the fox.

As the Pair disappeared into the distance, neither one of them noticed the group of four Adjucha, led by a half bird, half crab Adjucha following them.

"This is going to be fun." Said the leader as it licked its beak.

 **AS always READ, REVIEW and follow**

 **And I will see YOU**

 **In the next chapter**

 **BYE BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10** Soul Reaper Homefront

 **Court Guard Squad Captains Meeting Hall**

The Thirteen Captains of the Gotei 13 stood rigged in two straight lines in front of their Head Captain. No one, not even the impatient Captain Zaraki moved as silence held the room in a steal vice as the Captains waited for their superior to speak.

"Captain Kurotsuchi you stayed behind to study the Garganta, report your findings." Said the Head Captain authoritatively. As the Head Captain finished his order one of the twelve other Captains stepped out of line and turned to face the Head Captain.

The man's face was skeletal and painted white, with the inner part of his face painted black except his nose. The man's eyes where a golden yellow and he barred his teeth in a wide chilling smile. The man wore his Captains coat over the regular garb of a Soul Reaper, with the symbol of Squad Twelve on the back of his coat. Around his neck, he wore a thick purple scarf and on his head he wore a white hat with two sideways points on the right side. His swords hilt was pink with many leaf shaped protrusions sticking out directly below the hand guard and wrapped in white cloth. Unlike most Soul Reapers his sword was clasped in front of him by a hook attached to his sash.

"Yes, Head Captain, after extensive study of the area I believe I have found the way the Hollows entered the Soul Society, without having to break the barrier." Said Captain Kurotsuchi as he pulled from under his coat a small metallic device shaped like a scanner of some sort.

"After scanning the area where the Garganta opened, I have determined that this particular Garganta wasn't opened from Hueco Mundo." To this statement many of the other Captains gasped.

"Are you saying that someone or something opened the Garganta here!?" Spluttered the short, white haired Captain with the symbol of Squad 10 on the back of his Captains coat.

"That's exactly what I'm saying you simpleton!" Retorted Captain Kurotsuchi as he wheeled to face the younger Captain.

The shorter Captain had short spiked white hair and turquoise eyes. His swords sheath was dark blue with a light blue hilt and four pointed star shaped hand guard, his sword was strapped to his back by a green sash. Before the spiky haired Captain could utter his own retort the air began to vibrate as the Head Captain raised his spiritual power.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you will refrain from further outbursts at once!" Commanded the Head Captain as he turned his searing red eyed glare towards the young Captain.

"I apologize, Head Captain for my rude outburst." Said Captain Hitsugaya with a small respectful bow.

"Please continue your report Captain Kurotsuchi, how come you by this information." Said the Head Captain as he restrained his power once more.

"As you all know, a Garganta is a gate that connects two different spiritual dimensions. Usually, low level Hollows use them to invade the world of the living. As you all know the Sekiseki barrier around the Seireitei makes this an impossibility for lower level Hollows to open a Garganta to the Seireitei form Hueco Mundo." He said as he began to fiddle with the device in his hands.

"All of the previous Garganta I've scanned have been opened from Hueco Mundo or the Living World and contain a trace amount of Reishi with a distinct signature the same as the dimension of Origin. This particular Garganta had none of that Reishi, instead it had a trace amount of the Reishi that makes up the Soul Society." Said Captain Kurotsuchi as he replaced his device into his coat. "We may in fact have a Hollow still loose in the Soul Society that sneaked into the Seireitei through the Rukon district and opened the Garganta from this side." Finished Captain Kurotsuchi.

To this pronouncement, the Head Captain tapped his cane onto the wooden floor of the Captain's chambers. "Let it be known throughout all of the Seireitei that all Soul Reapers should be on high alert. Squads will be dispatched to search the Seireitei and all of the Rukon district in search of this Hollow. All squads will be advised to capture the Hollow so that we may be able to test whether it was truly the one that opened the Garganta. Dismissed!"

 **Rukon District 25**

"It's over there, get it!" Shouted an unseated Soul Reaper as he and a group of five others ran pell-mell through the thick forest on the edge of Rukon district 25. As they ran the faint silhouette of a large creature could be seen farther off in the distance, running through the thick branches and thick shrubbery the five Soul Reapers reached a clearing where several other Soul Reapers had cornered the Hollow.

The Hollow was almost ten-foot-tall with black fur covering its entire body. The creature stood on it hind legs which resembled the legs of a large goat. Its chest was large and muscled and covered by its thick fur. Its mask resembled a skeletal demon with burning amber eyes and large curled Ram horns with long red claw mark like lines across its cheeks.

The small crowd of Soul Reapers couldn't get close to the creature as it swung its strong muscular arms and knocked them away like they were fly's. As the group of five joined the group already present they witnessed one of the Soul Reapers finally succeed in stabbing the creature in its lower leg. To their astonishment, the blade merely glanced off the creatures leathery fur covered hide with a burst of small sparks without leaving even a faint scratch.

The Hollow turned it burning amber eyes down towards the Soul Reaper at its feet and grabbed the poor man by the chest and threw him as easily as a twig into one of the nearby trees. A resounding crack noise resounded through the air as the man's spine snapped completely in half before he landed on the grassy ground and remained motionless with empty eyes.

The creature the threw back its head and let loose a bloodthirsty below of rage. The group of Soul Reapers recoiled as the creature's roar shook the air. Suddenly the creature launched itself from the ground with such force a small crater was created where it once stood. Bones crunched, men screamed and trees snapped like twigs as the creature smashed down into a small cluster of Soul Reapers and crushed several under hoof.

One of the Soul Reapers screamed as he scrambled to get away from the horrifying creature that was now covered from head to hoof in fresh blood. The Soul Reapers retreat was stopped suddenly as the Hollow speared the man through the chest with one of its thick muscular hands. Blood swelled from the wound and covered the Hollows lower arm as the man's body became limp. With a war cry the last few soul Reapers charged towards the Hollow.

With a roar the Hollow threw the dead corpse of the Soul Reaper skewered upon his arm into the charging Soul Reapers, knocking one of them down. As the Soul Reapers reached the Hollow, the Hollow backhanded one of them and snapped his neck as he smashed into the ground several feet away. The Hollow then grabbed two Soul Reapers and slammed them into the ground and tossed their broken corpses into two others.

"Nothing we do does enough damage, we need heeeaagggl..." Shouted one of the Soul Reapers before his sentence was cut short as the Hollow grabbed him and ripped him in half spraying blood and viscera across the clearing.

The Hollow turned its gaze towards the group of remaining Soul Reapers and roared before lowering its horned head and charged. The four remaining Soul Reapers prepared themselves for their inevitable end as the creature rampaged towards them.

Suddenly an explosion of dust obscured the creature. As the dust settled the four Soul Reapers could make out a large figure standing between them and the Hollow. Their figure was a nine-and-a-half-foot tall goliath wearing the normal Soul Reaper uniform along with a Captains coat with the symbol of squad seven. The huge man wore a tall bronze colored great helm with two long eye slits along with large rectangular bronze pauldrons and long bronze colored, braced gauntlets over orange gloves. The man's sword was wider than the average katana with a squared off hour glass shaped hand guard and dark brown sheath.

As the smoke fully cleared and the four saw that the armored giant was holding the horns of the large Hollow in his gauntleted hands. With a growl like yell the large Captain used his immense strength to slam the large demon like Hollow to the ground. Suddenly as the Hollow hit the ground one of its hooves slammed into the side of the armored goliaths helm. The force of the blow sent a small shock wave and caused the armored goliath to recoil, letting the Hollow go in the process.

"You who is crowned with the name of Man, wearing a Mask of blood and flesh, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings, with Thunder's carriage and an empty Spinning Wheel, break the Light into six pieces, carve a twin Lotus on a wall of Pale Blue Flames, and await the Blazing Fires to reach the Distant Heavens! Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro." Said a calm voice from a few feet away from the large Captain and the large Hollow. AS the voice finished five wide and thin beams of light suddenly smashed in a circle into the Hollows midsection, pinning it in place. As the Hollow struggled the shrubbery at the forest edge shuttered as two men accompanied by several other Soul Reapers walked into the clearing.

The first newcomer was also wearing a Captains coat but with the symbol of Squad nine. The man was half as tall as the other Captain at five foot, nine inches with dark brown skin and long braids. The man's eyes were pupil-less and a pale lavender color and covered by a pair of clear goggles. His Soul Reaper uniforms sleeves were rolled up to his shoulders with his Captain coat tied with a purple Obi sash and an orange scarf around his neck. His katana had an orange hilt and a teardrop shaped hand guard with a ring upon the back edge.

The second arrival was a tall lean man with dark grey eyes, short spiky hair and three scars running past his left eye and down his cheek. On the right side of his face is the number 69 was tattooed onto his cheek as well as a long blue tattoo across his cheek and over his nose. His Soul Reaper uniform had no sleeves and his Lieutenants badge was strapped to his upper left arm. He wore a choker around his throat and two armbands around his upper arm. His sword was strapped to his side and had an octangular hand guard.

"Thank you for saving our lives Captain Komamura, Captain Tosen." Said the four Soul Reapers in unison as they bowed towards the two Captains.

"What squad are you four with?" Asked the armored Captain identified as Captain Komamura in a calm gentle voice.

"We're from Squad Six, Sir." Said one of the Soul Reapers as he and his companions bowed low.

"Captain Kuchiki should be proud of his men. Even in the face of such a powerful opponent you showed no sign of losing your resolve. And even when you were being beaten to almost a man you never fled." Said Captain Tosen as he approached the four Soul Reapers. "Go now, return to your Captain and spread the word that the Hollow we've been searching for has finally been captured." Said Captain Tosen. With an affirmative nod the four bowed and left in a hurry.

"You truly do have a way with people don't you Kaname." Said Captain Komamura in his signature deep voice through his large helmet.

"you know me too well Sajin." Replied Captain Tosen as he joined his friend beside the bound Hollow.

"It's strange, I would have expected him to struggle more for a Hollow his power level. Said Captain Komamura as he stared confusedly at the bound Hollow still hearing his ears ringing from the kick he had received.

"Strange indeed." Replied Captain Tosen as he appeared to be deep in thought. Soon the two Captains created chains with Kido and began the long trek back to the Seireitei with their captive in toe.

 **Any way**

as always **READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

And I will see

 **YOU**

In the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Fang's and Claw's

 **AN:** **I'm sorry for taking so long to publish anything. I just finished my first week of College and I have finally acclimated to my new regiment of life. My chapters may be more sporadic but I wont leave you folks hanging in the wind. So without further fanfare here is Chapter 11 of Tale of Two Hollows.**

The dull light of the moon gleamed against the endless plains of sand as the two new Adjucha walked slowly along. Walking side by side they gazed imperiously around them for any signs of other Hollows or anything that wasn't white sand. The only things they saw other than the white sand were a few huge, oddly spaced rocks with their points piercing the sky like skyscrapers. It had become quite clear to the two of them just how empty Hueco Mundo was.

It had been days since they had separated from Rika and they had been trudging along the endless dunes ever since. Nothing but the pale light of the moon and the whisper of the wind had been their company, save each other.

Suddenly Kyou stopped, his pointed ears pricking up and swiveling to point backwards. Kenjiro stopped a few feet in front of his friend and turned his reptilian head to look back with confusion at the large fox. The large lizard began to open his mouth to speak, but was silence by a quick shake of the head from Kyou with a strange uncomfortable look upon his face. Kenjiro knew that look all too well from the few scattered memories of their Demi Hollow days. The look meant they were being followed. With a small nod towards Kenjiro the pair sprang into action. Kenjiro buried himself deep into the white sand submerging himself completely, while Kyou bounded off to hide behind one of the nearby stone pillars.

Several tense minute's past until finally a pack of four Hollows crested a small sand dune the pair had past not just a few moments ago. Leading the group was a large Hollow with the curved jagged beak of a buzzard and the body or a large armored crab with four segmented spear like legs along with two long swords like arms. Along the creatures armored segments were what was clearly the remains of matted hair and dried blood coved the Hollows beak. The creature's eyes were large and bulbous with small black pupils like small beads.

The second Hollow was tall and larva like in appearance with a pair of long sharp mandibles sprouting from its face, surrounding a circular mouth filled with teeth. The creature had no visible eyes but had long hair like membrane along its body that swayed at the slightest breeze.

Finally, the third and fourth members of the pack were both the same in the matter of physical appearance. Both Hollows resembled Millipedes, with long segmented body's with thousands of legs along their sides. They both had long pincer like mandibles and long whip like antennae.

"Sniff em out Boro old boy. I want to see how good those two fresh meats taste." Said the half bird half crab Abomination as it licked its beak hungrily. The large larva like Hollow moved forward away from the others in its group and started to sniff the air with an as of yet unseen nose. The hair like protrusions along its body swayed faster and sporadically as it sniffed and slithered around.

High above the group of Hollows Kyou was perched atop one of the pillars of stone only a few yards away from where Kenjiro was buried in the sand. As he studied the newcomers his two tails swished impatiently behind him. As Kyou watched he noticed that the half crab half bird Abomination had turned his attention away from his larva like companion who was getting further and further away. The Abomination had instead turned his attention to the two thin Millipede Hollows. The creature approached the two Millipedes and crabbed on of the pair and stroked one of his long sword like arms along the other Hollows plate segments making the Hollow shiver and squeak in protest. In response the Abomination razed its other sword arm and placed it cutting edge first under the Millipedes throat.

"Mabey after I eat those two newbies, I might have myself some dessert." Kyou heard the Abomination say as its long black tongue snaked out of its beak and slid across the side of the poor Millipedes face. Kyou shivered, that wasn't any kind of hunger he remembered knowing about in that creature's voice. Kyou could tell the Abomination was powerful, otherwise the two Millipedes would have already killed him as it was clear to him now that both Millipedes were females and were there against their will.

Kyou gave a worried glance at the pile of sand that was where Kenjiro lay buried. He knew that his friend had always respected and shown mercy to any female Hollows they had encountered, even during their Demi Hollow faze. He hoped Kenjiro wouldn't do anything rash, they needed a plan. Fortunately, the pile of sand sat unmoving and as of yet unnoticed.

"Damn it. I can't move to talk any strategy with Kenjiro with this damn Larva sniffing around." He thought irritably to himself. "I got to bait him away from the others so I can kill him without alerting them."

As silently as he could Kyou started to move backwards off the pillar of stone. Suddenly he froze, the larva like Hollow was staring straight. At. Him. The creature moved slowly towards the pillar of stone and started to sniff around still looking towards Kyou. Keeping perfectly still Kyou watched the larva Hollow and slowly it turned its head away from him and continued moving around the pillar. Having an idea Kyou slapped one of his tails against the rear side of the pillar. Sure enough the larva Hollows head swung around as it quickly slithered around the back of the stone pillar and out of eye sight of its comrades.

Kyou smiled inwardly at how predictable the larva was as he unsheathed his long slender claws. With the silence and grace of a cat he leaped down on top of the oblivious larva. Letting out a small muffled squeal, the larva was silenced as Kyou's claws and teeth sank deep into its throat. The stricken creature struggled silently under Kyou as he sank is teeth and claws deeper and deeper into its flesh as thick black blood stained the sand underneath them. Finally, the creatures struggling ceased and its body became limp and motionless.

Releasing the still warm corpse Kyou sprinted across the white sandy plain and hide himself behind another pillar of stone only a few feet from the last three Hollows. Still oblivious to his comrade's death the Abomination was continuing his slow torture of the poor Millipede as the other one coward in fear a few feet away. Kyou growled silently as he watched from behind the pillar as the Abomination continued to lick and nibble at the defenseless and fearful Millipede. Kyou stopped quickly when he noticed the small pile of sand in front of the Pillar started to shake slightly.

"Psst, Kenjiro, over here." Whispered Kyou silently towards the shivering pile of sand. The sand suddenly dipped back to its normal height as Kenjiro's reptilian head popped out of the sand behind the stone pillar next to Kyou. Kyou could see that his lizard friend was seething. Kenjiro's scales were ruffled, his eyes narrowed and his body quivering.

"What is it Kyou." Said Kenjiro with a voice as cold as ice and quivering with anger. Kyou looked at his friend knowingly, he knew watching the female being tortured like that was extremely hard for him. Kenjiro wasn't one to sit idly and watch someone be tortured even if they weren't a female. Kyou sheathed his claws and placed a padded paw upon Kenjiro's shoulder.

"don't worry, we'll get him. Go back to where you were hiding and wait for that Abomination to come to you. Said Kyou in a calming voice. "I'm going to attract his attention over here and when he walks near you…" Kyou trailed off as Kenjiro gave him a knowing look and disappeared back under the sand. "This bastard's got no idea what's coming his way" Thought Kyou before he shouted. "Hey you, Ugly. I think you're going to need another pet Larva."

The Abomination stopped its torturous ministrations and turned snarling towards the pillar Kyou hid behind. "Stay put girly, I'll be right back and then I can give yer friend the same treatment." Said the Abomination as it gave the Millipede one last lick and started to scuttle its way towards the pillar. Now that the Abomination started getting closer Kyou noticed that he was far taller than both Kenjiro and himself.

Suddenly, as the Abomination reached a point almost three yards away from the pillar the sand beneath him exploded and covered a large twenty-foot radius area in a thick sand cloud. With a high pitched squawk of surprise, the Abomination stumbled back out of the sand cloud screaming in pain as it held the ragged stump of its left arm with only the stump of its shoulder remaining.

*Warning harsh and extensive profanity imminent*

"AHHH, SON of a Fuckin Bitch! MY ARM! MY DAMN FUCKIN ARM!" Shouted the Abomination as it reeled and screamed in agony with blood spilling from the ragged stump of its arm. As the sand cloud cleared the large reptilian form of Kenjiro was revealed with the Abominations arm held tightly between his teeth. "You!" Said the Abomination with a voice that shook with rage. "You're the bastard that ripped my arm off. I'm gonna rip your scales off and feed you your own eyes!" Shouted the Abomination as it charged at Kenjiro.

With a flick of his head Kenjiro threw the Abominations severed arm back at him and charged to meet the Abomination head on. The Abomination swatted his severed arm away as the two large hollows slammed into each other. As the two met the Abomination tried to stab downwards at Kenjiro's head, only to have it glance off his armored plates. In retaliation Kenjiro launched himself upwards slamming his armored forehead into the Abominations unarmored head. Recoiling from the blow with a small spurt of blood from his nose the Abomination stumbled back several feet, only to feel the hard weight of Kenjiro's mace like tail slam into his side. Crab like armored plate crunched under the strain as Kenjiro's tail smashed into him with the force of a speeding freight train. Blood began to trickle sluggishly down the Abomination's side as the two began to slowly circle each other.

"You've got some pretty good moves there newbie." Said the Abomination with a voice that could freeze hell. "That tail of your hurts like hell boyo. I wonder what I could do with it once I rip it off." Said the Abomination mockingly. Kenjiro replied to this statement with only a low growl. With a shriek the Abomination slashed its remaining blade arm at Kenjiro sending a scythe like wave of puke green energy at the large lizard. The lizard's eyes widened as he rolled to the side to avoid the arc of deadly energy rushing towards him. As he rolled Kenjiro flattened himself to the ground to avoid a horizontal swipe from the Abomination.

With a snarl Kenjiro whipped his tail around aiming at the Abominations legs. The Abomination leaped backwards to avoid having his legs swept out from under him. As the Abomination jumped backwards he shrieked in pain as he felt four sets of claws sink deep into his shell and a strong set of teeth snap closed around the back of his neck. Kenjiro watched as Kyou held on for dear life as the Abomination shook and bucked violently trying to shake him off. As the Abomination tried franticly to shake Kyou off, Kyou started to rake and tear his claws down the Abominations back. As Kyou scratched and tore blood began to flow down the Abominations back like a river as it started to shriek in pain at ever higher pitches.

As the Abomination continued to shake, Kenjiro slammed head first into him sending him flying as Kyou lightly jumped off. The Abomination slammed into the sand a few yards away from the pair of Adjucha. The Abominations back shell was torn and ripped with pieces falling off and covered in blood. Blood was flowing in a river down the back of its neck and the side of its shell was crushed revealing a bloody mass of flesh hanging from its side.

"Your…going…to pay…for that." The Abomination panted as blood began to pool around his feet and stain the white sand red. "IM GOING TO RIP YOU BOTH TO PIECES!" Shouted the Abomination as he started to try to make one last charge, but he couldn't move. Looking down he saw the two Millipede Hollows wrapping their long armored bodies around his legs and lower body, rooting him to the spot. "You weakling Bitches. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me!" He shouted as he raised his scythe arm to try to strike the Millipede wrapped around his right side. As he raised his arm he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder and his arm fell limp with only a small tendon holding it on. Gasping in pain and surprise the Abomination turned its pain stricken head towards its shoulder and saw the Millipede he had been torturing with her mandibles covered in his blood.

"I think we're done here. Let's go get that other body and eat that. I think they have the right to deal with this bastard." Said Kenjiro as he turned and began to walk away. Kyou gave a slight shrug and followed his friend.

"YOU BASTARDS! GET OVER HERE AND KILL ME! YOU COWARDS!" Shouted the Abomination as the two Millipedes began to slowly tear him apart.

"No I won't kill you. Your two prisoners there have the right to do whatever they want to you." Said Kenjiro coldly without turning around. "Males like you deserve all the pain you force upon others tenfold. You will die like a dog by the ones you tortured. Good bye and good riddance." With that the two friends retrieved the corpse of the larva and disappeared into the distance with the curses and pleadings for mercy from the Abomination following them the entire way until it was finally silenced.

 **AN: And there you guys and gals have it Chapter 11 of Tale of Two Hollows**

 **As always READ REVIEW and Follow**

 **And I will See**

 **YOU**

 **In the next Chapter**

 **BYE BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12 A friend's visit**

 **AN: Hey guys so finished reading the very LAST chapter of Bleach the other day. Safe to say I'm not very happy but I can't do very much about it. But, never fear as I will continue my story and the Bleach verse will live on. I would also like to take the time to tip my hat to Tite Kubo for designing such a wonderful and in-depth world as Bleach and doing the best he could with the short time he was allotted. But, without further ado, let's get into the next chapter of Tale of Two Hollows!**

 **Seireitei, Captain's Meeting Chamber**

The air in the room was tense as the Captains waited for the last of their number to return with the captured Hollow. Through the silence the pitter patter of rain could be heard hammering against the roof of the great building through. The Captains stayed perfectly still as they watched the door to the room like hawks as they waited.

Finally, the large double door opened wide and Captain Komamura and Captain Tousen walked through the threshold. In their hand sat long chains of energy that snaked along the ground and out the door to the dark rain blasted exterior. As the two Captains started to reel their captive into the room a flash off lightning illuminated it from behind casting a long menacing shadow.

A shiver ran through many of the Captains as the creature turned its burning hate filled amber eyes towards them. Its eyes were filled with a burning hatred that would burn the very soul of a regular Soul Reaper.

"Bring the beast forward." Said the Head Captain with an authoritative tap of his cane. As ordered Captains Komamura and Tousen marched the bound Hollow to the center of the Captains and attached their chains to the ground and joined their fellows in their respective lines. The Head Captain glared at the restrained Hollow and to his surprise It stared right back. The Head Captain narrowed his eyes. "You're either one of the bravest Hollows I've ever meet or the dumbest." He said as the Hollow continued to meet his gaze unflinchingly.

"You don't scare me Soul Reaper." Spat the Hollow in a deep and rough bestial voice. The Head Captain studied the Hollow closely and noticed the hidden and extensive power hidden within the beast.

For a split second the other Captains could have sworn they saw the shadow of a frown cross the Head Captains face. "You talk boldly for a monster that was captured by two Soul Reapers." Stated the Head Captain plainly. "You will tell us what we want to know and then you will die like the monster you are."

As the Captains watched they saw the Hollow bend over slightly and start to shake. "Look the uncivilized beast is shaking in fear. I guess he's all talk and no bite!" Said a petite female Captain with the symbol of Squad Two on the back of her coat.

The woman was petite with short black hair tied into two cloth wrapped braids that ended in large gold rings. Her eyes are a piercing grey color with not a trace of warmth. She wears the normal Captains attire with a thick yellow ribbon tied around her waist with her sword's sheath attached to her lower back. Her sword is a Wakizashi with a pale gold handle and a dark blue sheath. The hand guard was ovular and curved downwards toward the sheath.

After a few moments the Captains started to hear a strange noise starting to emanate from the Hollow and in horror realized it was laughing. The Hollow's laugh was deep and rough like its voice but at the same time it cut deep into their souls with a primal fear. Something wasn't right with the way it laughed it gave them the feeling like prey about to be caught by a predator. On reflex several Captains drew their weapons and looked to their leader for instruction.

"You think I'm afraid little girl?" Hissed the Hollow as its laughter subsided as it turned its head towards the small female Captain. The Female Captain stepped back a step as she stared into the two burning orbs now drilling holes into her soul. She felt power and age from those burning eyes. She remembered this same feeling of fear rushing thru her body the first time she angered the Head Captain. "Congratulations Genryusai, you've let the Gotei Thirteen grow soft in your old age."

The Captains were shocked at the insolence of the Hollow by daring to use the Head Captain's first name. "How dare you speak to the Head Captain with such familiarity!" Shouted the female Captain as she shook herself from her fearful trance.

"Silence Captain Soifon!" Said the Head Captain with deadly seriousness. As Captain Soifon bowed low in apology the Head Captain tuned to address the Hollow. "How do you know my first name Hollow?" He said calmly.

"You mean you don't recognize me? I'm hurt old friend that you would forget me after what we had been thru together." Said the Hollow mockingly as he relished the shocked looks on the other Captains. "Are you saying you never told these children the reason why Hueco Mundo is a dead place ruled only by hunger and death? You truly are losing your touch in your old age." The other Captains looked at their leader with faces of confusion and shock.

With a long tired sigh, the Head Captain stood from his chair and walked up to the bound Hollow. "Your silver tongue has caused enough chaos; it is obvious you have no information for us so I will kill you myself." Said the Head Captain as he held his cane out horizontally. The cane soon began to dissolve to reveal a sheathed Katana with a dark purple sheath and a round handguard. Raising the sword above his head ready to strike the Hollow down.

Suddenly time seemed to slow as the Head Captains sword descended towards the Hollow. As the sword descended the chains holding the Hollow shattered and the Hollow slammed his horned head into the Head Captains midriff. The Head Captain slid across the polished wood floor. Before the Head Captain had even finished sliding the Hollow surged to its feet and charged into the Head Captain with such force the pair of them smashed thru the back wall and disappeared into the distance. The Captains rushed to the hole in the wall and watched as an explosion lit the distant horizon before swiftly following.

 **With the Head Captain**

The pair tumbled thru the air at the speed of sound as they flew over the Seireitei until they smashed into the ground near the southern gate. Separating after the fall Captain Yamamoto rolled to his feet and faced the demonic Hollow. As the Head Captain watched the Hollow its form began to change. As he watched the thick black fur receded to reveal smooth Grey skin. The Hollows proportions changed as its muscles began to shrink as its body became more feminine.

The once towering demonic Hollow was now half its former size at a little over five foot. The Hollow was now clearly feminine with a toned and fluid body like that of a dancer. Her skin was a light grey color and her eyes were the same blazing amber. Her mask had changed from that of a demon to a thick spiked circlet with two ram horns extending past her ears. Her face was regal and beautiful like an angel and a long flowing mane of deep crimson hair had now been released to flutter and dance in the wind. The woman wore a long black silk loincloth that reached to a pair golden anklets. Around her neck sat a silver choker inlaid in several finely cut amethysts. Over her upper half she wore a sleeveless top made of purple silk that revealed her bare stomach and only a small amount of her modest breasts.

"Now do you remember me old friend?" Asked the woman in a sweet and gentle voice. The old man's eyes widened as he looked at the woman who was a glimpse into the past. "From your expression I think it's safe to say you do remember me." Said the woman as she chuckled sweetly at the expression of surprise upon the old man's face.

The Head Captain almost smiled at the sound of that laugh. The laugh sounded reminded him of endless fields of flowers and the warmth of spring. For a few seconds the Head Captain was once again a mere two hundred years old happy young man. Then, that moment was over. "Why have you shown yourself to me once again after so long apart and in such a manner?" He asked as he resealed his sword into his cane.

"I always loved to mess with you when we were younger. I just decided to test you men. By the way you'll find the men I "Killed" sleeping in the forest." The woman's face then became deadly serious. "I came to warn you my old friend. The powers we tried so hard to destroy so long ago are rising once more. It will take more than all the Soul Reapers you can muster to hold back the coming darkness." Said the Woman seriously. The Head Captains face seemed to age a million years as he heard those words. "How long?" He asked solemnly. The woman gazed helplessly at the old man and said the two words he least wanted to hear. "I don't know."

The woman slowly walked up to the Head Captain and placed her slender hands upon his own. "You must be careful Genryusai, a terrible war is coming before they return. Be wary of your precious Captains for there are three that may yet destroy all you have built and have already tried." As the woman finished speaking she began to fade away into a cloud of glittering violet smoke. "I will be in touch Genryu please don't try to kill me again." Said the woman with a gentle chuckle and a wink before she disappeared completely. A few moments later the other Captains reached the Head Captain.

"Head Captain where is that Hollow?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya as he readied his sword.

"Restrain yourself Captain Hitsugaya the Hollow has been dealt with." Replied the Head Captain as he began to walk back towards the Squad one barracks. "The Hollow was indeed the one that opened the Garganta. Still, all squad are to be on high alert for any other strange occurrences, dismissed." "They aren't Ready yet." He thought to himself as he looked back at his departing Captains.

 **AN: AND** that's a wrap with the next chapter of Tale of Two Hollows

As Always **READ REVIEW** and **follow**

And I will see

 **YOU**

in the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Hello Again Readers! IM ALIVE.**

Seriously though sorry for the abnormally long wait, I'm sure you my faithful readers were frothing at the mouth waiting for my next chapter and **HERE IT IS!**

* * *

 **Ch.13 Always A Bigger Fish**

 **Hueco Mundo**

To the two adolescent Adjucha it felt as if a whole year had passed since their encounter with the enslaved millipede hollows. Neither one of them could easily tell the passage of time, or even the time of day. All they had to tell the passage of time was the movement of the ever-present moon and the constant shifting of the coarse white sand underneath their feet.

"I wonder what Rika's doing right now?" Thought Kenjiro aloud with a hint of sadness in his voice as he walked alongside his fox like friend, his long tail swinging lazily as he walked.

"Hell if I know man. Honesty I'm starting to think she's forgotten about us by now." Said Kyou with a disgruntled huff. The fox hollow noticed that his friend seemed to deflate a little at that statement. "Don't worry man, I'm sure she hasn't abandoned us. She'll be back any day now." Said Kyou in a reassuring voice which brought a small smile to his reptilian friend.

As the pair continued along the seemingly endless and empty expanse of sand and rock formations the shadow of an abnormally large formation loomed from the distance.

Looking up towards the source of the shadow the friends stopped in their tracks, mesmerized. Gigantic jagged spires like the ribs of a dead whale reached their jagged fingers high into the sky from the top of what could only have been a mountain, their shadows long and menacing against the white sand. The pair trained their amazed gaze towards the mountain itself are were just able to make out innumerable outcroppings and ragged holes adorning the many menacing crags of mountains face.

"I don't like the look of this." Said Kenjiro with a worried voice as the pair stared worriedly up towards the mountain. With a worried yet curious glance the pair began to walk slowly and cautiously towards the mountain, prepared for anything.

Within a few minutes the pair finally reached the base of the mountain and gazed up towards the towering spires above. As the pair diverted their gaze from the tall spires they noticed what looked like a stairway leading up and into the shadowy bowels of the mountain. As the pair steeled themselves to enter the bowels of the mountain a powerful almost suffocating force of spirit energy assaulted them. Gasping in surprise the pair stumbled as they struggled to stay on their feet.

"What the hell!" Grunted Kyou through gritted teeth as he struggled against the oppressive force. Turning his head against the pain Kyou saw Kenjiro in the same position. Kyou saw his friends face contorted in pain, his scales ruffled and quivering as he tried to fight the force crushing them.

Suddenly, as quickly as it came, the oppressive power disappeared. Gasping for air the pair of Adjucha crashed to the sandy floor breathing heavily.

"What a lovely surprise we have here!" said a strange, cocky voice from behind the pair with almost sarcastic disdain. "To think his majesties strongest slaver died to the likes of you weaklings, pathetic." Continued the voice as the speaker walked slowly into view.

The creature was far smaller than any the pair had ever come across, barely able to look at Kenjiro or Kyou at eye level. The creature was thin and humanoid with dark crimson skin and gleaming silver eyes that glittered menacingly in the pale moonlight. Its body was muscled and toned with a fist sized Hollow hole on its right breast and a long and jagged scar crossing the length of the creature's chest from its left shoulder down to its opposite hip.

The creature's lower half was covered by ripped black cloth tied around its waist like the bottom half of a robe. Just below this primitive piece of clothing was pair of wicked taloned feet. The creatures face was covered by a Hollow mask with long midnight black hair billowing out from behind. The mask was long and without a visible mouth, with long black markings crisscrossing an otherwise stark white surface. Along the masks top and sides curved several protrusions that made it look as if the mask was being held on by clasps.

"To think his Majesty is actually considering recruiting you pathetic worms." Said the creature as its silver eyes seemed to bore through the two Adjucha as it sized them up. "What a waste of my time, but orders are orders." Continued the creature with a disheartened sigh.

"Who are you calling pathetic worms, small fry? You're so small I could pick my teeth with your bones!" Growled Kyou boldly, his fur bristling with rage as he bared his sharp fangs. Before Kyou could do or say anything else Kenjiro gave him a withering glare as if to say "Don't be stupid".

"I would follow your companion's advice little fox cub, he can see that you both are outmatched." Said the creature as it noticed the glance between the Adjucha. The creature seemed to smirk behind its mask as it watched Kyou begin to lose his already stretched temper.

"How can a Hollow that small have such enormous spirit energy?" Thought Kenjiro as he studied the strange Hollow. "He must be one of those Vasto Lorde we've heard about. There's no way we can beat him by ourselves!"

"Who's this "Majesty" person you keep talking so reverently about?" Spat Kyou with a voice sounding as if he wanted nothing more than to paste the strange Hollow across the white sand.

With an expression of disbelief and utter exasperation the Vasto Lorde gaped at the two Adjucha dramatically.

"How dare you insolent worms not know the identity of your King!" Gasped the Vasto Lorde. "His majesty King Barragan Luisenbarn is the sole ruler and most powerful Hollow in all of Hueco Mundo!" Continued the Vasto Lorde with almost worshipful reverence in his voice. "It is through His Majesties mercy that he wishes to recruit you both, for compensation for killing one of his best slavers. I was tasked to find you and bring you back to his Majesty or to dispose of you if you don't obey." Finished the Vasto Lorde with a devilishly wicked glimmer in his eyes.

"Well you can shove you're over inflated ego up your red skinned ass, because we aren't going with you." Spat Kyou as he unsheathed his claws and growled. Alongside him Kenjiro crouched low to the ground with his mace ended tail raised, prepared to aid his friend.

The pair of Adjucha watched as the Vasto Lorde clasped its hands across its diaphragm and bent over with a slight wheezing sound. Suddenly, the Vasto Lorde threw his head back and let lose an almost unending chorus of laughter that seemed to chill the very air.

The Vasto Lorde cackled manically while the pair of Adjucha leaped backwards and prepared for the inevitable onslaught. Soon the Vasto Lorde ceased laughing and gave a chilling glare towards the two Adjucha. The Vasto Lorde raised its right hand and began to charge a crimson cero.

"You whelps have insulted his majesty for the last time. DIE!" shouted the Vasto Lorde with a sadistic laugh. Eyes wide in terror the pair of Adjucha dived out of the way of the cero. Narrowly missing the pair, the cero lanced into the distance were it obliterated a nearby rock formation in a huge fiery explosion.

"Holy crap!" Shouted Kyou as he and Kenjiro gazed dumbfounded at the sheer destructive power of the single cero. "How in the hell can we fight that!" Thought Kyou with despair as he stared fearfully at the advancing Vasto Lorde.

"Kyou, get a hold of yourself!" Shouted Kenjiro as he regained his composure. "We don't have a chance at defeating him unless we fight him together." Said Kenjiro sternly as he continued to study the Vasto Lorde. With a nod Kyou regained his composure and with a simple glance the two Adjucha charged.

The Vasto Lorde smiled under his mask. "How predictable, do all weaklings wish to throw their pitiful lives away so easily?" He thought with relish as he watched the two Adjucha charge towards him.

Kyou bounded forwards and leaped into the air with his claws and teeth bared. As he sailed through the air the Vasto Lorde leaped into the air and sent a blisteringly fast roundhouse kick to Kyou's jaw. With a surprised yelp the fox Adjucha was sent hurtling into a nearby sand dune.

Kenjiro came next with a bellow of rage as he slammed head first into the still airborne Vasto Lorde. Kenjiro collided with the Vasto Lorde's midsection and sent them both crashing towards the ground. Before they hit the ground the Vasto Lorde slammed his elbow up under Kenjiro's chin and sent him careening away.

Kyou stood up shaking his head as he regained his senses and saw Kenjiro slam into a nearby sand dune sending a cloud of white sand into the air. Hurrying over to his friend the pair watched as the Vasto Lorde stood up from the small crater he made in the sand.

"That hurt a little." Said the Vasto Lorde with relish in its voice. "It seems I've underestimated the pair of you, now at least I'll enjoy killing the both of you."

As the Vasto Lore finished speaking the sand beneath its feet exploded as it disappeared with a load crack noise. The pair of Adjucha looked around wildly as they tried to find their assailant.

Suddenly, the Vasto Lorde reappeared with another load crack directly to the side of Kenjiro and sent a devastating punch into the side of Kenjiro's side before the Adjucha even sensed him. With a surprised grunt Kenjiro was sent flying away from Kyou and skidded to a halt several yards away.

"Behold the true destructive power of a Vasto Lorde you pathetic worms. The Sonido!" Said the Vasto Lorde with a manic cackle. "With the power of the Sonido I can move at speeds you can't even imagine!" Laughed the Vasto Lorde gleefully.

Then without warning the Vasto Lorde used its sonido to dodge away from Kyou's slashing claws and sent the fox flying with a blistering uppercut. For many moments this exchange continued as Kyou and Kenjiro repeatedly attacked the Vasto Lorde, with the Vasto Lorde avoiding and countering their attacks with an almost bored simplicity.

"How pitiful." Tutted the Vasto Lorde. "Is this truly all that you weaklings can offer me in a fight." Said the Vasto Lorde with its arms outstretched in disbelief as it gazed disappointedly at the pair of bloodied and bruised Adjucha.

Panting and wounded the pair of Adjucha looked at each other sorrowfully. "I guess this is it." The look said to one another. With that last look shared the two friends charged one last time at the Vasto Lorde.

"Pitiful weaklings." Thought the Vasto Lorde as he unsheathed a pair of long slim blades of bone from his palms and meet the charging Adjucha.

In its arrogance and pride the Vasto Lorde had failed to register one thing in its mind, the one thing that had given it the greatest advantage in all its battles. Its maneuverability.

To the Vasto Lorde's surprise as the two party's meet the reptilian Adjucha swung its mace ended tail at its raised blades, knocking them skywards and throwing the Vasto Lorde off balance. Then to the Vasto Lorde's Horror before it could use sonido the fox Adjucha sank its long dagger like fangs deep into the Vasto Lorde's shoulder.

With a shriek of pain and anger the Vasto Lorde slammed its heel into Kenjiro's skull sending him flying. Then it ran Kyou thru with one of its long bony blades. The fox Adjucha gave a yelp of pain and released the Vasto Lorde's shoulder and was thrown off, snapping the Vasto Lorde's blade off in the process.

"YOU BASTARD'S!" Shrieked the Vasto Lorde. "How dare you wound me! I his Majesty's greatest follower. You will both pay dearly for that." Snarled the Vasto Lorde as he began to charge another Cero.

Kenjiro staggered to his feet and placed himself protectively over Kyou, who now lay unconscious and bloody on the sand, with the Vasto Lorde's blade still speared through his midsection.

"If I can hit his cero with my own I can change its direction and save us both." Thought Kenjiro. "Even if it doesn't work I'll have repaid my debt from him saving my life when we were normal hollows." He thought sadly as he looked down at his wounded and unconscious friend. Using every ounce of spirit energy he could muster Kenjiro charged his own grey and green cero between his open jaws.

The two cero's met in the middle of the battlefield with a resounding huge explosion that rocked the landscape and sent a torrent of sand everywhere. As the sand cloud cleared Kenjiro gazed in horror as the Vasto Lorde began to slowly walk towards them without a care in the world.

"Kyou. My friend, forgive me." He thought to himself sadly as he charged towards the Vasto Lorde with a roar. "I hope when you reawaken and find me gone, that you continue to live. At least in my sacrifice you will continue on." Thought Kenjiro as he viciously attacked the Vasto Lorde and began to lead him away from his injured friend. Kenjiro ran as he battled with the Vasto Lorde, getting ever further away from his wounded friend.

"You think sacrificing yourself for your companion means anything, you pathetic worm?" Snarled the Vasto Lorde as he slammed Kenjiro to the ground with a downward punch. "Once you're dead I'll return to your wounded friend and finish him off as well." He said with sadistic glee as he pulled back his clawed hand as it started to glow a bright crimson from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. "Prepare yourself weakling, for your end." Said the Vasto Lorde with cold finality.

Kenjiro slumped to the sandy floor, beaten and bloody and closed his eyes as he awaited deaths final embrace. "I hope Kyou has already reawakened and fled." Thought Kenjiro with sadness in his heart. "At least then I won't have died for nothing." As he lay there waiting for the final blow to fall Kenjiro braced himself for the pain, but it never came.

Instead he heard a surprised and pained scream of rage. Quickly opening his eyes Kenjiro saw Kyou. Bloody and with the Vasto Lorde's broken blade still in him with his fangs latched onto the Vasto Lorde's forearm. With another enraged scream the Vasto Lorde threw the fox onto the ground next to Kenjiro.

"You…complete…dummy." Wheezed Kyou coughing up blood as he lay on the ground next to Kenjiro. "F-friends…d-die…together…remember." Finished the gravely wounded fox Adjucha. To this bold show of friendship Kenjiro could only smile weakly as the pair lay there bloody beaten awaiting their end.

"With this last attack, I'll be done with you pests." Said the Vasto Lorde with pained glee as he charged what he hoped would be his last cero and pointed it at the downed Adjucha's.

The pair watched as if in slow motion as the Cero began to lance towards them. To their surprise as the cero almost hit them a strange figure appear between them and the cero with what looked like a long blade on its right arm before darkness and the pain of their wounds embraced them into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A.N:** And there you have it folks, the 13th chapter of Tale of Two Hollows. Wow I've been writing this story for a long time now haven't I.

A little announcement before my usual send off.

In one of the upcoming chapters i will be putting an Arrancar OC Template!

That's right my fair readers I will be accepting FOUR Arrancar characters designed by you my readers.

Unfortunately, I have yet to create a properly detailed template so I will be adding it to a later chapter be it the next one or one closely following it.

So please **don't** **"jump the gun"** and send me an OC character before I have added a Template.

Anyways

 **I will**

 **SEE**

 **YOU**

In the next chapter

 **BYE BYE**


	14. OC Template

**Arrancar OC submission Template**

 **Name:**

 **Gender/sexual preference:**

 **Rank (Fracción or Current available Espada numbers are 4,5,9, and 10):**

 **Physical Appearance:**

 **Attire:**

 **Personality (Flaws, quarks, likes/dislikes):**

 **Bonus character info:**

 **Resurrection**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Pre-release appearance:**

 **Release phrase:**

 **Release Appearance:**

 **Abilities:**

If you have problems please don't hesitate to PM me


	15. Update

**Update**

Hey there my loyal readers and thank you for your patience. as of now the updated chapters for Tale of Two Hollows have been uploaded and i have begun writing CH.14!

Also I would like to announce y first two lucky Submissions for Espada and Frracion!

The spot for Espada #4 has been won by **Aconitira**

The spot first Frracion spot Has been won by **Reza0807**

For those of you still wanting a chance the submissions are still being accepted so don't be afraid.

The previous New Update chapter has now been changed into a dedicated template chapter.

And I will see

 **YOU**

in the next Chapter

 **BYE BYE!**


	16. Chapter 14

Tale of Two Hollows

Ch.14 Shark of the Sand Sea

Pain, All Kenjiro felt was pain. His body burned and ached with such profound pain he couldn't even scream. His very existence slowly being consumed by suffocating darkness and sheer unfathomable pain!

After what felt like an eternity, the pain suddenly ceased. Kenjiro felt body slackened as the pain disappeared and was replaced by a strange feeling of warmth, that seemed to fill his entire body like hot drink on a winter night. It was then as he began to relax that he heard what must have been faint whispering. In his blurry and confused mind, he seemed to float through endless darkness until light met his gaze.

Kenjiro's eyes slowly fluttered open as he blearily tried to study his surroundings. His vision was foggy and he could feel a faint pain along his body again. As his eyesight cleared Kenjiros eyes locked with a set of bright amber colored orbs only an inch or so from his face.

With a surprised hiss Kenjiro lurched backwards away from the pair of unknown eyes. With his eyesight cleared Kenjiro could see that he was sitting on a large slightly raised platform of grey stone covered by a thick layer of blue-green moss. The platform was against the curved wall of a large circular cave like chamber with glowing lichen and moss growing on the chambers ceiling and walls that gave an eerie almost ghostly green glow to the chamber.

The amber eyed culprit was standing a few feet away were it had jumped back in surprise. The creature, an Adjucha class Hollow, was deer-like, with its mask sporting a pair of blunt antlers, a singular horn in the middle of its forehead, and red lightning bolt markings under its eyes. Its body was covered in grey skin with bone plates covering its shoulders and thick bristly brown fur covering its rump and back legs.

"What did you jump for moron?" Said the Deer in a feminine and tomboyish voice that sounded annoyed and a tiny bit frightened. As the deer finished its sentence two more Adjucha appeared through a previously unseen passageway and joined the Deer.

The first newcomer was a tall snake hollow with bright emerald eyes, a wide frilled mask with several small beads hanging from it and square bluish-grey scales. Kenjiro recognized the second newcomer as the Lioness Hollow he and Kyou had run into when still Demi-hollows.

Almost on instinct Kenjiro bared his long sword like teeth and raised his mace ended tail warningly behind him. He knew he was weak and wounded right now and as far as he knew these three weaker Adjucha had dragged him to their layer to eat him. He wasn't going to let himself get eaten, not without a fight, not today, not ever!

The three Adjucha backed off slightly as Kenjiro hissed warningly and a set of thin previously unseen scale plates around his neck raised into a frill around his head and his other scales puffed out. Kenjiro was trying his hardest to make himself look as menacing and unhurt as possible, it wasn't working. After the initial shock the three Adjucha growled back at Kenjiro. Clearly they knew Kenjiro was still too wounded to pose as much of a threat as he would have.

It was then that two more Hollows entered the chamber behind the three Adjucha. To Kenjiros relief the first newcomer was none other than Rica, in all her raven feathered glory. Behind her however was a small humanoid figure, the same size, if not smaller than the Vasto Lorde before.

The figure was lithe and feminine, with short wild blond hair, brilliant aqua marine eyes, and tanned olive skin visible beneath her masks eye holes. The rest of her body however, was covered by blue shark like skin and white bone with a long fin-like tail extending down he back. Finally, her mask was unmarked and the normal white yet only extended to her hair line.

Kenjiro tensed up as his eyes locked with the aqua marine ones of the Vasto Lorde. Within those blueish green orbs resided raw unmatched power and of all things, kindness. Unlike the previous Vasto Lorde he had encountered, Kenjiro couldn't make out this ones intentions.

"I'm so glad your finally awake!" Cooed Rica as she rushed over to Kenjiro and began checking him for any wounds. As Kenjiro began to relax as Rica's spiritual energy soothingly washed against his senses his peripheral vision alerted him to the Snake Adjucha moving towards them. Before he knew what was happening his defensive instincts kicked into overdrive.

With almost unimaginable speed Kenjiros tail came swinging around from behind him, missing the snakes face by a hair. The snake gave a surprised squeak as it reflexively lept backwards narrowly avoiding a return swipe. In response, the Lion, and Deer Adjucha growled and started to advance on Kenjiro until the Vasto Lorde raised its hand causing them to stop immediately.

"Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-sun, restrain yourselves." Said the Vasto Lorde in a calm and mature feminine voice. "This Adjucha has been through a very traumatic experience, please, give him some room."

The Three Adjucha bowed their heads respectfully as they filed out of the chamber down the passage. Once they were gone the Vasto Lorde still with her eyes locked with Kenjiro's began to approach calmly and slowly as Rica finished checking him.

"You and your friend are quite remarkable, fighting and wounding a Vasto Lorde as just Adjucha is no small feat." Said the Vasto Lorde with a calm and praising voice. "My Name is Tier Harribel, what is yours Adjucha?"

"My name is Kenjiro Oyaji, Noble Lady." Said Kenjiro as he bowed respectfully towards Harribel. "Forgive me for asking my Lady but why did you save my companion and I?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have saved you two if Rica here hadn't asked me." Said Harribel plainly with a small sigh. "Rica here has been traveling with my followers and I for some time now trying to look for you. Come I will take you to your companion." Continued Harribel as she gestured for Kenjiro and Rica to Follow her.

As they walked Kenjiro noticed that the passageways and other chambers they passed were illuminated by strange glowing crystals in small stone alcoves in the wall. As he looked closely at the passage walls bathed in the strange fiery glow of the crystals, he noticed that they were unnaturally smooth and chiseled, almost as if cut by a hand.

The trio continued walking for several more minute until Harribel broke the otherwise tense silence. "You are surprisingly quite Adjucha." She said turning to look back at Kenjiro. "I would have expected you to have asked why you were no longer wounded severely, or where your companion was."

"I am in shock My Lady. For someone as powerful as you to risk yourself to save a couple lowly Adjucha is truly unexpected." Replied Kenjiro with a slightly tense voice.

"Is it truly that strange for someone of my caliber to help those weaker than I?" Said Harribel with curiosity as the group continued down the endless passages.

Kenjiros armored head drooped as he nodded. "I am butt a simple Adjucha, compared to you my lady I am but a flea before the very ocean. From what my companion and I have witnessed, all the strong Hollows rule over the weak like Kings." Said Kenjiro as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"You and your companion are by far the strangest Adjucha's I have ever encountered." Said Harribel matter-of-factly. "Having seen you and your companion fight and this short discussion leave me glad that I saved you. Though truthfully, you two had already saved yourselves." Said Harribel, her eyes softening slightly.

"What do you mean by we saved ourselves my lady?" Asked Kenjiro confusedly as the group stopped as Harribel turned fully to face Kenjiro.

"When I arrived on the scene of your battle, both you and your friend had already lost consciousness from blood loss. Your assailant however was standing frozen above your unconscious bodies with his remaining blade raised for a killing blow. It appears as though your friend's fangs have a type of toxin or venom that paralyzes an enemy if enough is injected." Explained Harribel to a shocked Kenjiro and Rica.

"Honestly if either one of you had still been conscious you could've killed that Vasto Lorde due to his paralysis." Finished Harribel as she led the group into another large cavernous chamber filled with the same glowing green light as the one Kenjiro had been in.

On the far side of the chamber curled into a ball and snoring soundly, was Kyou. Upon seeing his companion, Kenjiro suddenly broke into a sprint and rushed over to his friend. As Kenjiro approached Kyou's eyelids slowly fluttered open and he sat up, stretching with a small groan of discomfort. Before Kyou had even become fully aware of his surroundings Kenjiro slammed into him with a tight and awkward hug with his front limbs.

"Your alive!" Shouted Kenjiro as tears of joy started to well up in his large red eyes. "How did you survive, I saw you run thru with that Vasto Lorde's arm blade?" Said Kenjiro excitedly as he began to barrage the still half asleep Kyou with question after question.

"Kenjiro let Kyou have some breathing room he only just woke up." Said Rica with a chuckle.

"Rica? Kenjiro? What happened? Where are we?" Asked Kyou as he blinked the tiredness from his eyes and shook himself awake. As Kyou finally became fully aware of his surroundings he sensed a powerful and unknown presences. Turning his eyes towards the source he locked eyes with Harribel's aqua marine ones. "Who's the fine looking lady you brought with you guys?" Said Kyou suddenly with an almost casual curious tone.

Harribel raised her eyebrows slightly at Kyou's comment and once again turned her gaze towards Rica. Rica however was trying hard to hide her furiously blushing face under her wing and not make eye contact with the Vasto Lorde.

"Don't be so rude Kyou, this Is Lady Harribel, she's the one who saved us from the Vasto Lorde trying to kill us." Said Kenjiro as he nudged Kyou slightly with one of his front limbs.

"How dare you talk to Mistress Harribel like that!" Shouted a familiar trio of Voices from the entrance to the chamber. Sure, enough Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung sun entered the chamber bristling with anger.

As the three Adjucha entered the chamber Kyou quickly jumped off the moss platform and looked curiously at Mila Rose. "I swear I've seen you before?" He said as he scrutinized the lioness intently.

"Ooh look, a man from your past." Said Sung sun with a small feminine chuckle. "Looks like you have some explaining to do." She continued with a teasing snear at the lioness.

"What are you implying snake? I don't know who he is and I don't remember seeing anyone like him." Responded Mila Rose as a muscle in her temple tensed in anger.

"Oh my, you truly are a tramp, even forgetting the poor fellows name." Tutted Sung Sun as she shook her head in a disappointed manner.

Before Mila Rose could counter back with an angry retort, Apacci shouted "Will you both Shut the Hell up!".

"Yes, Mila Rose please do quite down your making yourself look weak in front of our guests." Said Sung Sun with a snicker.

"That's it!" Shouted Mila Rose with a roar as she made to pounce on Sung Sun.

"Enough." Said Harribel with a calm almost disappointed sigh. The moment she said the word the three female Adjucha instantly ceased their bickering and bowed their heads.

"Forgive us Mistress, we have caused you embarrassment." Replied the three Adjucha as they departed.

"Excuse me, Lady Harribel. What is this place?" Asked Kenjiro lightly as he walked cautiously up beside Harribel.

"Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue what exactly this place is or was." Replied Harribel simply. "The catacombs and chambers where already here when I first found this place. It was then that I found the healing properties of the glow moss, I admit I found it odd the way the mountain had been turned into a set of tunnels and the strange crystals in the walls."

"When you were taking me to Kyou I noticed the catacombs go even further down, what's down there?" Asked Kenjiro in a more curious and inquisitive voice.

Harribel thought for a moment, she couldn't recall going further down into the catacombs than this level. "I have never ventured down there myself so I don't know. Perhaps when you and three have rested for a while you could travel down there. It will be very dangerous to venture above ground for a while with King Barragan's forces looking for you." Said Harribel after a few moments of thought.

At this both Kyou and Kenjiro bowed to Harribel. "Thank you for rescuing us and giving us your hospitality Lady Harribel." They said in unison. With that Harribel took her leave and Kenjiro, Kyou, and Rica settled down for a short rest.

* * *

And as always

 **I** will **see**

 **You**

In the **next chapter**


End file.
